


How Deep is Your Love?

by Light_of_Moon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Game: Resident Evil 1 Remake (2002), Game: Resident Evil 5, Game: Resident Evil 6, Love, Love Confessions, OC, Post-Resident Evil 3 Remake, Post-Resident Evil 5, Pre-Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil 3 Remake Spoilers, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_of_Moon/pseuds/Light_of_Moon
Summary: "El pasado no se puede cambiar pero al menos, el futuro si estaba a nuestro alcance. Un futuro que por poco, se le escapaba de las manos." Secretos, soledad, de la mano con comprensión y ternura, harán descubrir a Jill Valentine qué tan profundo puede ser su amor.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

DESGARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENEVEN A CAPCOM. ÚNICAMENTE LA TRAMA E IDEAS ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE MI AUTORÍA. ESCRITO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.  
.  
.  
.

PREFACIO: DANCE MACABRE. 

***Raccoon City, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, 23 de junio de 1998. 

La luna brillaba en su punto más alto, con unas cuantas nubes formándose a su alrededor, señal de que una tormenta se avecinaba. Las campanadas de la torre del reloj anunciaban la medianoche, y con ello, el inicio de su plan. 

Miró una vez más al cielo y miró a lo lejos el helicóptero del equipo Bravo que partía rumbo a la región montañosa de Arklay que él mismo había enviado a investigar unos supuestos asesinatos, pero sabía perfectamente que lo único que encontrarían sería el camino al matadero. Lo único que lamentaba de este hecho era que Rebecca Chambers estaba incluída en ese séquito de caídos, lo cual era una lástima ya que la chica en verdad era brillante. En fin, no iba a dar marcha atrás por ello. 

Sintió un pequeño espasmo en el abdomen y un ligero temblor en su cuerpo pero después de tomar aire y estirar un poco las articulaciones se sintió un poco mejor, el virus estaba haciendo su trabajo. 

“La asimilación del virus a tu cuerpo tardará aproximadamente veinticuatro horas. Después de eso, tu nuevo sistema inmunológico estará revitalizado y de manera paulatina irás adquiriendo tus nuevas habilidades.” Había explicado Birkin un día antes y agregó; “El único cambio notable será el de tus ojos que cambiaran de azules a ambarinos de una manera más nítida y las pupilas al dilatarse cambiarán también su forma. Todo esto se deberá a la liberación de epinefrina.” 

Al ser un científico también entendía perfectamente de lo que Birkin le estaba hablando sobre la fase de investigación del virus Prototipo, la fase experimental, la comprobaría por sí mismo. Y al parecer, los resultados habían sido exitosos.  
Sentía la vitalidad corriendo por sus venas, su cuerpo llenándose de nuevas fuerzas y sus sentidos mejorados que lo llenaban de vigor y determinación para lograr lo que durante tanto tiempo se había propuesto. 

Umbrella, el gigante de los fármacos, tapadera de uno de los negocios más criminales de su tiempo sólo duraría lo suficiente para su autodestrucción; habían cometido demasiados errores, un sinnúmero de cabos sueltos que los llevarían a cavar su propia tumba. Desde el asesinato del profesor Marcus donde había quedado claro que la Corporación de la sombrilla desecharía a todos sus peones cuando le fuesen inservibles, hasta todos los enigmas que rodeaban al viejo Spencer. Ese avaro, siempre le había resultado un completo misterio. No era como los demás de la élite que buscaban fines fáciles de adiviniar; como los Ashford que buscaban trascendencia entre los suyos, el matrimonio Birkin que soñaba con un Nobel o el más imbécil de todos, el jefe de Policía Brian Irons, que sólo era un fanfarrón que buscaba llenarse los bolsillos de plata a costa de lo que fuera. Spencer ya tenía todo lo anterior, o al menos en apariencia, sin embargo, con la creación de los virus y su manipulación, parecía pretender otra cosa, algo que Albert Wesker no podía comprender. Lo cual le provocaba un malestar inimaginable.  
Desde hacía un tiempo atrás, las motivaciones de ese viejo se habían convertido en una constante frustración para el rubio, ya que era un misterio que no podía resolver que le resultaba tan molesto como una gotera a mitad de la noche, sin embargo se las había ingeniado para olvidar esa constante ansiedad. Nada iba a detener sus planes; Umbrella iba a caer, la Tercera Organización estaba de su lado y él ya tenía sus propios propósitos en mente. No seguiría siendo un subordinado cuando claramente el había nacido para ser el líder. 

Ya se había deshecho del equipo Bravo, los siguientes en su lista era el Alpha Team. Ya había jugado el suficiente tiempo con sus marionetas de S.T.A.R.S., ahora era el momento de quitarlos del camino. Por suerte para él, un descuido de laboratorio había propagado la infección por medio de roedores, lo cual había resultado un excelente pretexto para deshacerse de esa molesta bandada de moralistas cursis con aires de superhéroes modernos. 

Decidió bajar de la azotea de la comisaría e ir directo a su oficina, para la siguiente fase necesitaba preparar armas, y se encargaría de alistar las mejores para él. Caminó del pasillo hasta la sala de espera, y de allí se dirigió al otro extremo de las escaleras, llegando a la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. desde el pasillo principal que conectaba a la biblioteca con la segunda planta. 

Solamente a un idiota se le habría ocurrido convertir un enorme museo en una Comisaría de Policía, Comisaría dirigida por alguien tan vulgar como el Jefe Irons que en su vida sabría apreciar un recinto artístico. Seres inferiores e insignificantes, ya se encargaría de ellos, en especial de Irons, que ya tenía varias cuentas pendientes con él. 

El recordar las viejas rencillas con el Jefe de Policía lo hizo estremecer y sentir nuevamente una ansiedad que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Una ansiedad muy similar a la que le provocaba el desconocer el funcionamiento de la mente de Spencer, pero a diferencia de esto, dicha crisis era provocada por un motivo que conocía muy bien. 

.  
.  
.

“—Ya te lo dije, si quieres seguir aquí ese es el único medio, o acostúmbrate a pulir los zapatos de tus compañeros. 

Las insinuaciones de ese asqueroso hombre le provocaban náuseas. Era inconcebible que R.P.D. estuviera regido por alguien tan ruin. 

—¿Y qué pasa si me reúso? 

—Te repito; acostúmbrate a pulir las botas de tus compañeros porque esa será tu única función de ahora en adelante y personalmente me encargaré de que nadie vuelva a reclutarte jamás. —Expresó el Jefe Irons, después de darle una calada a su puro de olor fétido. 

Esto era un atropello, no podía ser posible que estuviera sufriendo acoso laboral por la más alta autoridad de Policía. 

Jill hiperventiló indignada. 

—¡Usted no puede hacer eso! ¡Mi reputación es impecable! —Reclamó alzando la voz.

—¿Ah no? —Dijo poniéndose de pie y plantándose frente a la aún miembro de S.T.A.R.S. —¿Crees que va a ser muy difícil agregar a tu currículum una nota de antecedentes penales? ¿Crees que va a ser difícil inculpar de cualquier cosa a la hija de un ladrón? —Continuó para luego empujarla contra la pared y así aprisionarla contra él. Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, Brian Irons había empuñado su arma y la había encañonado.

—¡Suélteme o va a arrepentirse! —Amenazó con el corazón a mil por hora, ya que para entrar a la oficina del desconfiado jefe, previamente se había despojado de todas sus armas. Era una regla estúpida, pero necesaria para poder accesar a la oficina de Irons. 

—Es tu palabra contra la mía, niña estúpida, y más te vale que comiences a cooperar. 

—¡Suéltame, maldito!

—Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie va a ayudarte.

Jill cerró los ojos con impotencia, no podía creer que iba a ser ultrajada de manera inminente sin tener ninguna posibilidad ya que como bien sabía ese bastardo, su oficina era un lugar privado y exclusivo, lo cual significaba que nadie escucharía sus gritos. 

El infeliz había comenzado a poner sus asquerosos labios contra su cuello en medio de un violento forcejeo, cuando de repente, la puerta frontal del despacho se abrió de golpe. 

Agresor y víctima voltearon a mirar al mismo tiempo la identidad del tercero en escena, cuando los pasos firmes del Capitán Wesker, hicieron eco en el extravagante recinto. 

—Baja el arma. —Dijo con voz tranquila, pero sin duda se trataba de una orden. 

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia. —Respondió el titular de R.P.D. 

—Ella es mi recluta por tanto me incumbe, baja el arma y déjala. —Ordenó nuevamente con voz tranquila pero la tensión en las líneas de su rostro reflejaban enfado. 

—¿Y qué si no lo hago? 

—Tendrás problemas conmigo. 

Irritado y sobretodo con el ego herido, Irons bajó el arma y soltó a la chica que enseguida, corrió al lado de su Capitán. 

—Jillian. —Habló ahora dirigiéndose a la joven. —Ve a mi oficina y espérame ahí. 

Valentine aún en shock, obedeció a su superior y salió como flecha en dirección a las escaleras, mientras el Jefe y el Capitán Albert Wesker se quedaban nuevamente a solas. 

—¿¡Qué carajos te sucede, Wesker?! —Reclamó el gordete con uniforme. —¡Esa ramera se me iba a entregar de todas formas! ¿O acaso pretendías llevarla tú primero a la cama? 

Más tardó en pronunciar dichas palabras que en sentir la mano del Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. apretar su cuello y elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo. 

—No me gustan tus métodos, Irons; así que no te metas conmigo ni con la gente que está bajo mi mando. —Expresó con voz seria y apretando los dientes. —No olvides cuál es tu lugar aquí y no me hagas recordarte cuál es el mío. 

El hombre que batallaba por respirar fue arrojado al suelo cuando el rubio lo soltó, liberando enseguida una crisis de tos, provocada por la obstrucción de la tráquea.  
Albert se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino mientras el otro continuaba tosiendo y maldiciendo en el suelo. 

—Me… las vas… a pagar… Albert Wesker… 

El interpelado hizo caso omiso de la amenaza y continuó su camino al cubículo, después se encargaría de ese bufón.  
Estaba cabreado, realmente cabreado, y no lograba entender el por qué. Él jamás en su vida había tenido que recurrir a algo tan bajo como la violación para hacerse de una mujer, pero estaba consciente de los abusos y la corrupción que reinaban en la comisaría desde que Irons estaba al frente, motivo por el cual, no había muchas mujeres en el cuerpo de élite. Sin embargo, al preguntar por la oficial Valentine con sus subordinados informando que había sido llamada a la oficina del Jefe, inmediatamente intuyó lo que pasaría después. Albert Wesker nunca había tenido espíritu altruista ni se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera él mismo, pero desde el primer día había visto algo especial en Valentine. 

No era tan blandengue como Rebecca pero tampoco tenía valentía desbordada que rayaba en la imprudencia como Redfield, ella era algo más; Jillian era inteligente, intuitiva, mujer de soluciones y que siempre iba un paso adelante. A pesar de la inteligencia de Rebecca, la agilidad de Chris, el temple de Barry o el tino de Brad, Jillian Valentine era por mucho su mejor elemento, y un imbécil como Brian Irons no iba a arruinarlo.

La chica en cuestión ya se encontraba en al oficina, sentada frente al escritorio, aún con los hombros y la quijada temblorosa por la agresión que acababa de sufrir.  
Albert Wesker entró sin mirarla y se sentó en su enorme sillón de cuero para enseguida empezar con el interrogatorio.  
Valentine estaba aterrada, a saber qué cosas le habría dicho el cerdo de Irons a su jefe para justificar el agravio que había hecho contra ella. Se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de calmarse.

—¿Le hizo daño? —Preguntó secamente el superior. 

—No… —Respondió con un hilo de voz. 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Cuestionó ahora con voz severa y poniendo toda su atención en ella. 

Ella tomó aire para luego dar un enorme suspiro en un intento de contener el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con quebrar su voz.

—El Jefe Irons llevaba varios días citándome en su oficina, preguntándome acerca de nuestros avances con los nuevos reclutas, nunca entendí porque me llamaba a mí y no a usted o a Barry o Chris, que llevan más tiempo aquí. Hasta que hoy me dijo que si quería seguir permaneciendo con los S.T.A.R.S. tenía que hacer algo a cambio, quería estar a solas conmigo y…

—Basta. —El rubio no quiso saber más detalles y añadió. —¿Te amenazó? 

—Dijo que si no hacía lo que él quería iba a manchar mi currículum y se iba a encargar que nunca nadie me contratara como Policía jamás. —Soltó bajando la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia que inundaban sus enormes ojos grises. 

Él se quedó en silencio y la observó fijamente. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella siendo la víctima sintiera más vergüenza por lo sucedido que el maldito infeliz que había intentado ultrajarla? Una rabia desconocida se apoderó de él que si no fuera por su buen juicio y suficiente control sobre sí mismo, hubiera regresado a esa oficina solitaria a volarle la tapa de los sesos a ese infeliz. 

—Señorita… Habló finalmente, poniéndose de pie. —Como ya sabe, aquí la más alta autoridad, por ahora, es el Jefe Irons y acusarlo de algo tan grave, tomaría tiempo, se requieren pruebas y sería su palabra contra la mía y la suya, lo que significaría una suspensión para usted mientras todo se resuelve. 

Jill bajó la mirada, el rubio tenía razón; acusar a Irons no sería tarea fácil y seguramente el muy maldito se valdría de lo que fuera para salir bien librado. 

—Pero no se preocupe, de mi cuenta corre que ese cerdo no vuelva a acercársele ni volverá a tener tratos con él, ni usted, ni ninguna dama perteneciente a S.T.A.R.S. 

Esto si que le sorprendió. Su Capitán Albert Wesker siempre se había portado como un hombre frío y calculador, pero al parecer, la percepción de sus buenos modales y educación, si era la de un caballero.  
A pesar de sus palabras, ella aún parecía bastante afectada por lo sucedido, así que no le vio caso que siguiera aquí. 

—Tómese la tarde, Valentine. E incluso si necesita un día más, sólo hágamelo saber. 

Eso último la sorprendió aún más pero decidió tomarle la palabra. No tenía humor para continuar trabajando. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse a casa. Por su parte, Wesker continuó con sus asuntos pendientes, permaneciendo en el escritorio. 

—Capitán… —Dijo la menor para llamar su atención y él la miró a través de sus gafas oscuras. 

—¿Necesita algo más? 

—Gracias. 

Diciendo esto, la chica desapareció de su oficina, no sin dejar al Capitán hundido en mil pensamientos.  
Valentine, quien era su mejor soldado, la había visto reducida y vulnerable por culpa de un cerdo que ostentaba una placa de jefe de policía. A pesar de que la chica se veía más tranquila, él no lo estaba ni un poco.  
Recordar en su mente la escena de ese infeliz intentando propasarse con la joven, por alguna razón que no conocía, le revolvía el estómago y lo hacía enfadar a niveles insospechados. Tan sólo pensar que alguien pusiera sus sucias manos sobre Valentine lo hacía rabiar, aunque no podía suponer el por qué. Jill era su elemento más valioso, pero de igual forma lo era Chris, Rebecca, Barry, Brad… Y por ellos no sentía esa misma necesidad de ¿protección? ¿posesión? No podía distinguirlo.  
Fuera lo que fuera, ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, ahora tenía otro asunto pendiente que atender. 

Cuando se llegó la hora de salida para el escuadrón de R.P.D. era para todos bien conocido que el Jefe Irons era el último en salir, además de los chicos que se quedaban de guardia por la noche. Hoy era el turno de Marvin y su equipo. 

Usó el asensor de su ostentosa oficina para llegar al estacionamiento y dirigirse a su vehículo. Las luces del estacionamiento estaban apagadas y sólo las farolas de la calle iluminaban escasamente esa noche oscura.  
Iba a subir al lujoso Cadillac cuando de repente, sintió una presencia acechándolo a sus espaldas. 

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Gritó y miró a todos lados, sin poder detectar a nadie cerca.  
—Debe ser algún maldito gato. —Concluyó y sacó las llaves de su saco. 

Nuevamente, miró a lo lejos una sombra que esta vez provenía del pasillo que conducía a la morgue. 

Brian Irons pasó saliva, comenzaba a asustarse. 

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —Volvió a gritar con insistencia, esperando que fuera alguno de los chicos que estaban de guardia. —¡Marvin, eres tú? 

No obtuvo respuesta. 

Pensó que lo mejor era subir rápidamente al auto, cuando de repente alguien lo atacó por la espalda con una fuerte patada, que lo estrelló contra la reja de salida. El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando miró a una silueta oscura, a un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con piel que simulaba ser como la de un cocodrilo. El sujeto iba encapuchado por lo cual no podía distinguir su identidad, salvo por sus enigmáticos ojos azules. 

—¿¡Quién eres?! ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres?! —Preguntó en estado de pánico el Jefe de Policía, estando acorralado como ratón que cae en la trampa. 

Su agresor no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo soltó una risita burlona, mientras disfrutaba de ver el terror en las pupilas de su víctima, cuando este noto que sus ojos cambiaron de azules a un color rojo intenso. “

.  
.  
.

“Jillian Valentine, ¿en qué momento.” Pensó para sí mismo, mientras apretaba las puños y se derrumbaba en una de las bancas metálicas de la armería. 

Esa niña, esa chica varios años menor que él, la jovencita con temperamento de mujer hecha y derecha, se había convertido en su propio infierno pero irónicamente, también con ella había conocido la gloria. 

Unos profundos ojos grises y las curvas de una ninfa, eran unos cuantos de los muchos atributos que le habían hecho perder su autocontrol, la cordura… 

Ya se había relacionado con damas en el pasado, pero ninguna había obtenido siquiera un poco de su interés. ¿Por qué ella? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?! 

Quizás porque era prohibido, porque era difícil, o porque habían más ojos puestos en ella… 

.  
.  
.

“Todo el equipo de S.T.A.R.S. se encontraba reunido en el cuarto de tiro, hoy era el día de entrenamiento con armas y aún tenía que lidiar con los novatos y algunos cuantos experimentados. 

—¡Brad, no se distraiga cuando use un arma! ¡Siga mirando a otro lado y lo último que verá serán sus sesos cayendo sobre sus hombros! —Regañó el Capitán cuando miró a su subordinado desviar la vista para mirar a sus demás compañeros. 

—¡Chambers! —Gritó al mirar a la más joven del grupo temblar cuando sostuvo la M9. —Sus enemigos no esperarán a que deje de temblar para atacarle, ¡concéntrese y dispare!

Desde hacía dos semanas, Albert Wesker estaba a cargo de todo R.P.D. ya que el Jefe Irons había sufrido un “accidente” que lo había mantenido convaleciente en el hospital. Accidente del cual nadie tenía conocimiento, pero del cual todos murmuraban. 

“A saber quién le dio su merecido al viejo Irons” y “Ya le hacía falta un escarmiento a ese pedazo de cabrón”, eran los rumores que se esparcían como pólvora entre los pasillos de la Comisaría, de los cuales ninguno coincidía con ningún accidente y la mayoría estaban de acuerdo en que alguien le había dado una paliza al Jefe. 

Así que en la ausencia de la más alta autoridad, Albert Wesker pasó a ocupar ese puesto. Añadiendo sus funciones adicionales, el Capitán estaba saturado de trabajo. 

El día había sido bastante pesado, no sólo tenía que lidiar con los nuevos reclutas, sino que también debía revisar y aprobar las solicitudes de los aspirantes a policía, los cuales eran bastantes; hoy por la mañana ya había revisado los currículums de casi todos los novatos que deseaban la plaza en R.P.D., sólo le faltaba la de un chico, un tal Kennedy, pero más tarde se ocuparía de ello. 

Ahora tenía que entrenar a los nuevos, pero para ahorrar tiempo, unificaría el entrenamiento con los agentes de S.T.A.R.S. pertenecientes al equipo Alpha y al equipo Bravo. 

Se encontraba supervisando a todos, cuando de repente, dos personas ocuparon su rango de visión. 

Al fondo del cuarto de entrenamiento, se encontraban sentados en el suelo Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield, con este último, acercándose demasiado a la joven teniente. 

Chris era un chico bastante bueno con las armas, tenía sentido de planeación y era muy seguro de sí mismo, todo opacado por sus arranques impulsivos y poco dominio de sí mismo, motivo por el cual se había hecho acreedor a diversas amonestaciones por parte de su superior. Pero justo ahora, todo eso pasaba a segundo plano. 

No sabía qué rayos le estaba murmurando ese cretino a la chica porque la estaba haciendo reír.  
Normalmente estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamientos en los miembros de su equipo, pero él ignoraba los coqueteos y relaciones interpersonales de su gente siempre y cuando no se interpusieran en sus roles de trabajo, pero en esta ocasión, no le estaba gustando nada la manera en que Redfield estaba mirando a Valentine. 

Analizándolo con frialdad no había nada de extraño en ello; ambos eran jóvenes, solteros… Suponer la situación era fácil pero, asimilarla no.  
La misma sensación que había experimentado cuando observó a Irons intentar ponerle las manos encima, había vuelto a sentirla ahora. Después de pensarlo por un rato, concluyó que quizás su enfado se debía a que Irons era un tipo desagradable, que buscaba apoderarse a la mala de alguien para dañar a su equipo, y a su vez a sus intereses, pero ahora que no había ninguna agresión ni abuso alguno de por medio o amenaza a sus fines personales, igual sentía la necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza a Chris Redfield. La pregunta era ¿por qué? 

Nunca antes había experimentado sensaciones iguales a las que ahora percibía, lo cual lo intrigaba, pero sobre todo, lo enfurecía. 

—¡Redfield! —Gritó con voz potente, haciendo que su subordinado se sobresaltara y se pusiera de pie de forma inmediata. —¡Usted no está aquí para socializar, vaya a hacer el inventario de la armería! —Ordenó. 

—Pero ya lo hice, Capitán. —Respondió en afán de defenderse. 

—¡Hágalo otra vez! 

Por su tono de voz, se trataba de una indicación que no daba lugar a discusiones, así que Chris se limitó únicamente a desaparecer de la vista del mayor, dejando a todos intrigados sobre qué había hecho mal uno de los mejores elementos para disgustar a ese grado al Capitán. 

Jill lo miró con intriga por unos segundos a su superior pero enseguida, este desvió la mirada y continuó con sus labores. 

Esa había sido la primera ocasión en que Albert Wesker había experimentado en carne propia los celos.”

.  
.  
.

Sacudió la cabeza a manera de negación. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Tan soberbio consigo mismo como para creer que podía mantenerlo todo bajo control. Quizás si hubiera aceptado a tiempo que comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos que rebasaban el interés normal de cualquier persona hubiera optado por despreciarla, por buscar cualquier motivo para echarla de su equipo y transferirla a otra división, pero, simplemente no podía. Eso iba más allá de su voluntad controlada, de sus sentidos calculados. 

Tal vez si ella, si ella no lo hubiese mirado de esa manera, si no se hubiese acercado, si no le hubiera correspondido… Tal vez la historia sería otra. 

.  
.  
.

“—¿Cómo se siente, Valentine? —Dijo después de que la chica se acostó. 

—Me arde mucho la pierna… —Respondió con voz entrecortada mientras minimizaba una mueca de dolor. 

Durante la tarde fueron alertados de la presencia de unos contrabandistas cerca del bosque y planearon para ellos una emboscada, dividiéndose en parejas en el acto, pero para su mala suerte, él y Jill habían sido descubiertos y su compañera fue herida en el muslo gracias a un disparo de escopeta. A simple vista, la herida no parecía ser grave, pero la chica había perdido demasiada sangre y estaba demasiado débil, al punto de que cada vez se le dificultaba más seguirle el paso, y los criminales no darían marcha atrás. 

—Capitán… —Soltó en una voz que parecía más un gemido doloroso. —Déjeme aquí. 

Al escuchar estas palabras, Albert Wesker la miró con seriedad, casi con reproche. 

—¡No diga tonterías, Valentine! 

—Capitán, ya no puedo, sólo voy a ralentizarlo. 

Albert la ignoró, y la apoyó más a su hombro. Pero la chica comenzaba a tener la vista borrosa.  
—¡Valentine, Valentine! 

Le estaba exigiendo, ordenando que resistiera, pero la chica no podía más, comenzó a desvanecerse entre sus brazos, como agua que se escapa de las manos. 

—Lo… Siento… —Murmuró entre monosílabos mirando fijamente a Albert Wesker, como pidiendo una disculpa por no haber resistido más. 

En ese momento, una horrible sensación comenzó a aglomerarse en su pecho. Era una angustia similar a la que sentía cuando pensaba en el misterio que rodeaba a Ozwell Spencer, pero diez veces peor, peor a aquella vez en que miró a Chris intentando conquistarla, peor que esa ocasión cuando el cerdo de Irons intentó ponerle las manos encima, peor que todo el peso de sus pecados y debilidades pasadas. Sentía ganas de volver y partir en dos a esos bastardos que le habían disparado, sentía una agónica duda del por qué le importaba tanto esa mujer, y una terrible urgencia por salvarla. 

Organizó sus prioridades y optó por lo último. La tomó en brazos y huyó con ella hecho una furia, como un demonio rescatando a un ángel, perdiéndose en medio del bosque. Encontrar un refugio era vital. 

Abrió la puerta de la vivienda de una patada para después ayudar a su compañera a pasar. Enseguida puso la daga de madera a forma de cerrojo y su siguiente paso fue asegurar las ventanas; era vital para ellos pasar la noche. 

Con su camisa había hecho un torniquete para que dejara de sangrar y el remedio había funcionado bastante bien.  
Dentro de la vieja vivienda estaba una especie de sillón desgastado por el uso y ayudó a la joven de ojos claros a recostarse.  
Ella se veía mal, por lo que era preciso trabajar rápido. De un tirón le cortó una buena parte de su pantalón ensangrentado para poder examinar la herida y la profundidad de esta. 

Como supuso, la herida no era de gravedad, pero tenía que atenderla si no quería que en verdad comenzara a hacer algo de lo cual preocuparse.  
Sacó de la mochila de primeros auxilios un par de algodones, vendas, alcohol, desinfectante y comenzó su tarea.  
Con cuidado y esmero limpió la piel tersa, con la suficiente atención de no lastimarla, pero sin perder la precisión en su labor.  
A pesar de mantenerse callado y estoico una parte de su cerebro no podía ignorar el espectáculo que tenía enfrente; la suavidad de su piel, sus piernas bien torneadas… Incluso en esas condiciones, no dejaba de ser sumamente bella. Y él sabía apreciar la belleza. Entonces surgió nuevamente y con más fuerza esa angustia en el pecho, angustia que rayaba en necesidad, en deseo, en la pasión de querer poseerla.  
Eran sentimientos puramente banales, humanos, no aceptables para alguien como él, pero su temperamento dictador le exigía conquistar ese profundo deseo. Pero no iba a perder el control por ello, no era su costumbre tomar a una mujer a la fuerza, ni aprovecharse de ninguna, nunca había tenido necesidad de ello, pero no quería poner a prueba su resistencia.  
Terminó lo más rápido que pudo su faena, le colocó un desinfectante y el vendaje y finalizó el trabajo. La joven se había quedado dormida por el agotamiento, ya era tarde y considero que tal vez debería dormir un poco. No era como si necesitara dormir, pero tenía la necesidad de no pensar. Últimamente hacía demasiadas cosas que no necesitaba realmente pero que de alguna u otra manera las realizaba. 

Como por ejemplo, curar a su subordinada. 

No era algo que tuviera que hacer ahora, ya que a estas alturas, dentro de sus planes no estaba ninguno de los del equipo de S.T.A.R.S. e iba a deshacerse de ellos en algún momento, por lo que daba igual dejar morir ahora o en unos meses a la chica, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Y eso lo inquietaba como el carajo. 

Se acomodó en el suelo e intentó descansar su mente, sin precisar o imaginar lo que pasaría después. 

Su único y más valioso interés hasta ese momento había sido el poder, el controlar, dominar y mandar sobre todo y todos era su propósito en la vida, pero de repente, eso pasó a segundo término cuando perdió ante un par de ojos de luna plateada que lo miraban con intensidad y fuego. 

En algún momento de la noche, Valentine despertó desorientada y asustada miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de cabaña olvidada y al parecer era de madrugada. Intentó levantarse y una punzada en el muslo se lo impidió, entonces recordó todo de golpe. Había sido herida y lo último que recordaba era a su Capitán tomarla en brazos y llevarla consigo. Miró su pierna con un vendaje y los restos de medicamento en el suelo. Finalmente, estaba usando la chaqueta de su superior a manera de abrigo y a unos metros al susodicho recostado en el suelo, al parecer llevaba ya varias horas en la inconsciencia del sueño. 

La chica, al unir todos los cabos sueltos llegó a la obvia conclusión de todo y se abrazó fuertemente a la chaqueta de Albert Wesker, que aún olía a esa colonia que tanto le gustaba. 

“¿Será posible…?” 

.  
.  
.

“Pasó sus manos con posesión por toda su espalda, aferrando sus manos a la esbelta cintura, sentándola encima de su escritorio.  
No dejaba de besarla mientras ella pasaba sus manos por el cabello rubio, dando pequeños tirones que reflejaban la pasión reprimida, a la vez que el la besaba con fuerza, acercándola contra él y acariciando todo a su paso. 

En algún momento, las noches de guardia en la Comisaría dejaron de serlo para convertirse en una noche de amantes y dejaron de ser Superior y Subordinada, Teniente y Capitán, para ser solamente un hombre y una mujer que se entregan a sus deseos. 

El tacto suave, la dulzura con la que besaba y la pasión que destilaban todos los poros de su piel lo habían hecho sucumbir finalmente ante lo que desde un principio parecía inevitable

Desde aquella ocasión de la cabaña, Jill Valentine parecía haber desarrollado cierto apego por su Capitán, a cierto punto que la tensión era palpable entre ambos y que en algún momento iba a estallar.  
Irónicamente, ella había dado el primer paso, en un fiesta por el cumpleaños de Brad Vickers, donde el alcohol le había dado el valor de besar por primera vez al rubio, gesto al que él correspondió deliberadamente, mientras iban en la patrulla de camino a casa de esta. 

De manera intempestiva, se habían transformado en amantes clandestinos, en una pasión misteriosa de la que se hablaba en los pasillos de S.T.A.R.S. pero de la cual nadie suponía los nombres. Todo era tan prohibido para ambos que lejos de alejarlos, parecía ser lo que los unía aún más. 

—Albert… —Gimió su nombre a la vez que este desabrochaba su camisa. 

Al escuchar esas palabras, esa voz que le erizaba la piel, le importaba muy poco el dominio del mundo, la caída de Umbrella, los planes de Spencer o de quien fuera. Todos podían irse al demonio, ya que en ese instante, su única prioridad era mandar y gobernar en aquella piel joven y femenina, besándola con ardor y posesión. 

Todo era tan desconocido para él que le resultaba extrañamente fascinante. Siempre había destacado en el género femenino por ser un buen amante, y había conocido mujeres en el pasado, pero ninguna que le enloqueciera al punto de la locura y olvidarse de sí mismo, como lo hacía Jill Valentine. 

Esa joven era su vicio, su enfermedad, y su talón de Aquiles. Pero esto último, le atormentaba. De todos sus infiernos personales, este era el peor; saberse débil. 

La debilidad no estaba en su vocabulario y eso no podía hacerlo sentir plenamente satisfecho. El constante recordarotio de que tenía un punto flaco no lo dejaba tranquilo, aunque el juicio se le nublara por el propósito continúo de amar a esa mujer todas las noches que le fueran posibles. “ 

.  
.  
.

—¿En qué momento fui tan imbécil? —Se reprochó a sí mismo, fúrico a causa de sus acciones pasadas. 

Su maldita arrogancia le había hecho sentir que podría mantener todo bajo control, que poseería a Valentine para saciar su interés y después podría alejarse sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. y ahora lamentaba que no fuera así.  
Lejos de alejarse, cada vez la quería más cerca, la quería suya y de nadie más. Se le revolvía el estómago de pensar que algún bastardo como Redfield o cualquier otro idiota tuviese la posibilidad de acercársele, una parte de él se negaba rotundamente a renunciar a lo que era suyo. Y eso era lo que lo hacía rabiar. Si quería llevar a cabo sus planes, tenía que sacrificarla también a ella. 

No tenía ninguna duda que después de todo lo que habían vivido, Jill Valentine lo seguiría al fin del mundo si él se lo pidiera, pero también estaba consciente de la calidad moral de la joven y que se opondría rotundamente a lo que él pretendía hacer. 

El momento que tanto había evitado estaba frente a él, y ahora tenía que tomar una decisión. Quizás la más dura de su vida. 

Entonces pensó en ella; en su voz, en su temple, en su inteligencia y en la pasión que compartían. En toda su existencia nunca había sido tan cercano con nadie y eso complicaba todo. Le gustaba esa determinación en el equipo, su valentía, la inteligencia para tomar decisiones de peligro y las agallas de tomar riesgos. Tenía más pantalones que todos los varones de su equipo y a pesar de no ser tan brillante como Becka, era muy lista a su manera; intuitiva, prudente… Esas cualidades y capacidad que sólo da la vida, una madurez deslumbrante para alguien que apenas y había dejado la adolescencia. Enloquecido por una huérfana, por la hija de un ladrón que había tenido una vida difícil y había aprendido a sobrevivir por sus propios medios. Una superviviente que no le debía nada a nadie. 

Lejos de su belleza, era eso lo que lo había cautivado de Valentine; esa personalidad aplastante, sólo era esa burda moral el único "pero" que podía agregarle. Jill era una mujer increíble de la cual ni Chris Redfield, ni Brad Vickers ni nadie era digno de merecer o siquiera a aspirar. 

Por su mente pasaron mil cosas; desde contarle la verdad, llevársela con él a la fuerza e incluso desistir de sus planes, pero las campanadas en la torre del reloj le hicieron recordar que su decisión ya estaba tomada desde mucho antes y que ya no había tiempo de arrepentirse, ni de remordimientos absurdos. A estas alturas, muy seguramente el equipo Bravo ya habría encontrado su camino con la muerte. 

No había marcha atrás y no tenía nada que pensar. 

Tomó la M9, cartuchos, un par de granadas, y salió de la Comisaría. 

Esta vez llevaría a cabo sus planes, pero no había renunciado a Valentine. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero de alguna manera buscaría la forma de tenerla de nuevo a su lado. 

.  
.  
.

***Europa Occidental, 23 de agosto del 2006. 

La caída había sido brutal, cualquier ser humano se habría hecho añicos con sólo la mitad de la altura con la que habían caído. Pero desde hace tiempo, el ya no era un humano. 

A pesar de haberla sujetado de tal forma que él recibiera todo el daño del accidente, no pudo evitar que ella no se lastimara del todo y ahora estaba inconsciente. 

Ya no era la jovencita ilusa que recordaba en sus más remotos recuerdos; ahora era toda una mujer hecha y derecha, con las facciones endurecidas por el tiempo, las experiencias y quizás las decepciones que la vida le había hecho pasar, sin perder de vista, que quizás había sido él quien le había hecho beber ese trago tan amargo. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, seguía siendo Valentine, su Jill Valentine. 

La cargó con delicadeza entre sus brazos y la contempló una vez más, observando con detenimiento su cara, su cuerpo, que a pesar de las lesiones y hematomas seguían transmitiendo la misma pasión y vivacidad que sentía hace ocho años atrás. 

—Finalmente. —Murmuró esbozando una sonrisa inquietante y triunfadora, haciendo alusión a la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo sobre recuperarla algún día. 

Spencer estaba eliminado, se había liberado de esa angustia y ahora, tenía a la mujer a la que había tenido que renunciar de nuevo en sus brazos y está vez, era para siempre. 

Esta vez, lo tenía todo para llegar a ser el nuevo Juez y Creador que este mundo podrido necesitaba y nada iba a detenerlo. 

Abrazó fuerte a la mujer que tanto había deseado y desapareció ante las sombras a una velocidad imposible de captar con la vista, en medio de una danza macabra, fomentada por pasiones insaciables y un amor profano y egoísta. 

Sólo la luna fue testigo de cómo Albert Wesker se rendía ante una mujer que era su constante recordatorio de que antes de pretender ser un Dios, era al final del día sólo un hombre.


	2. Tender Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Carlos se sentó en el sofá contiguo y suspiró para después cruzar una pierna sobre la otra, en una postura cómoda para fijar toda su atención en Jill, listo para soltar de una vez lo que tenía que decirle. —Muy bien, ahora sí vas a contarme toda la verdad de lo que pasó. "

CAPÍTULO 2: TENDER SECRET 

.  
.  
.

***Raccoon City, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, marzo de 1998. 

Se abrochaba las botas de casquillo en el vestidor de mujeres, colocando su ropa de civil en su casillero. Estaba apresurada en su faena porque estaba segura que el día iba a ser pesado. 

—Jill, ¿has visto las llaves del botiquín? 

—Las dejaste en tu casillero, Becky. 

Una cara de alivio se pintó en las facciones de Rebecca Chambers. Tenía apenas unos días de haber ingresado al escuadrón de élite S.T.A.R.S. y aún continuaba adaptándose al ardúo ritmo de trabajo de la división. A Jill en verdad le alegraba la presencia de la nueva médico del equipo, llevaba ya un tiempo siendo la única mujer en la división y sentía que a este le hacía falta un poco más de presencia femenina. Por suerte, Rebecca era una chica dulce, eficiente y sobretodo proactiva, que sabía trabajar en equipo y no tenía la mala costumbre de querer competir en lugar de ayudar a sus compañeros. Becca o Becky como ella solía llamarle, era una persona muy agradable. 

—Tenías razón, aquí están. —Dijo con una sonrisa la más joven. 

Jill dio un asentimiento y continuó acomodando su cabello para luego colocarse la boina del uniforme. Cuando terminó de ponerse la vestimenta notó que su compañera tenía problemas para acomodar la riñonera en la cintura y los hombros, por lo cual decidió acercarse a darle una mano. 

—Recuerda que el cuchillo siempre va a la altura de tus hombros, por si necesitas usarlo para combate, es la manera más segura y rápida de hacerlo. —Indicó entregándole un enorme puñal a la médico. 

—Gracias, Jill. Eres muy buena en esto. 

—Aprendí de los mejores. 

—Seguro te refieres a Chris. —Soltó con una mueca pícara la más joven. 

La castaña sonrió y le indicó que fueran al campo de tiro. Rebecca no era la primera persona que le insinuaba que había algo más que amistad con Chris Redfield, el batidor del Alpha Team, y no era para menos; estaban juntos a diario, él era atento con ella y siempre era el primero en ofrecerle su ayuda para todo. Quizás y efectivamente para su compañero ella se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que una amiga, pero ese no era el caso de Jill; Chris Redfield era sólo su mejor amigo, un hermano tal vez. El chico Redfield tenía muchas cualidades, quizás todas las necesarias para atraer a cualquier mujer, pero en ese momento ella tenía puestos sus ojos en otra dirección. 

—Soldados… 

La voz profunda de su capitán la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alto, gallardo, de buena presencia, y una personalidad de misterio eran los atributos del líder de S.T.A.R.S. y también del hombre que desde el primer día que lo conoció, no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos. 

La miró a través de sus gafas oscuras y ella no pudo evitar sentirse atraída, mirándolo también sin poder bajar la mirada. El contacto visual duró unos pocos segundos, y el hombre de uniforme siguió su camino, dando órdenes a sus subordinados. 

Temor y admiración; eran los sentimientos que despertaba Albert Wesker con su sola presencia, y para Jill Valentine, era más que un Capitán. 

.  
.  
.

***São Paulo, Brasil, junio de 2012. 

Despertó cinco minutos antes de que la alarma en el reloj digital sonara con su pitido incesante. Siempre había sido una mujer disciplinada y se levantó sin necesidad de tomar esos cinco minutos más. Tendió la cama, se vistió, colocó la ropa sucia en un cesto y caminó hacia la habitación contigua a la suya.   
Entró sin hacer ruido, empezando por abrir las cortinas y la ventana para que se filtrara un poco de luz solar en el aposento de paredes rosadas. Se acercó a la camita en forma de castillo y movió suavemente a la pequeña persona que allí dormía. 

—Melanie, despierta. —Dijo moviéndola suavemente para luego darle un beso en la frente. 

La niña se abrazó a su unicornio de peluche. 

—Vamos hija, hoy es día de revisión. 

La niña de cabellos dorados comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos grises. De piel marfileña, esbelta, de mejillas rosadas y facciones delicadas, Melanie significaba el mundo entero para Jill Valentine desde hacía tres años. 

Aún con el sueño en los párpados, la pequeña se levantó y su madre la ayudó a quitarse la pijama de osos, para después colocarle una blusa de manga larga de color rojo y después una especie de chándal infantil azul, hoy tendría que ir con ropa cómoda. Después de vestirla, pasó el cepillo a través de las hebras doradas que le llegaban hasta media espalda, desenredando el cabello sedoso y brillante.

Cuando la niña estuvo lista, Valentine tomó su bolso y se disponían a salir de la casa. 

—¿Iremos en el auto, mamá? —Preguntó la chiquilla, sin soltarse del agarre de su progenitora. 

—Hoy iremos a pie, corazón. 

La niña asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a su madre por la acera. Normalmente viajaban en su vehículo particular para llegar a esa clínica conocida por ambas, pero por prescripción médica y debido a los estudios que le realizarían hoy a la menor, habían recomendado caminar antes de los análisis, para una mejor oxigenación del cerebro. Mientras caminaban y pasaron por un parque, miraron a un par de chiquillos jugar con un perro en compañía de sus padres. El cuadro era simple y genuino, incluso invisible para algunas personas, pero significativo para Melanie. 

—¿Cuándo terminará todo esto? —Cuestionó la menor, sin dejar de mirar a la familia que retozaba en el césped. 

La ex S.T.A.R.S. apretó los labios y contuvo un nudo en la garganta. Le dolía en el alma no poder darle una respuesta certera a la niña. 

—Pronto, hija, muy pronto. 

Continuaron caminando veinte minutos más hasta la zona urbana, donde los edificios comenzaban a dibujarse y entre ellos, el hospital al cual debían acudir mensualmente.   
Como de rutina, se registraron, dejaron un par de identificaciones y una enfermera se llevó a Melanie hacia la sala de revisión, donde su médico de cabecera ya la aguardaba.   
Jill se derrumbó sobre el sofá de la sala de espera. Le afectaba en demasía tener que llevar a su hija cada mes a esa absurda revisión que no le permitía llevar una vida normal, como la de cualquier niña de tres años. La llenaba de impotencia que Melanie tuviera que pagar los errores de otros y que ella no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pero no podía quebrarse delante de su hija, aunque a veces, esta tarea resultaba más difícil. 

.  
.  
.

***Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, abril de 2009.

Rebecca salió con sus análisis en mano sin poder ocultar su expresión de pesar en los ojos. Se acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro, con estas señales, inmediatamente se imaginó lo siguiente que Becca le diría. 

Las náuseas, el vómito, los desmayos… No eran producto del suero que aún residía en su sangre, y que la envenenaba día a día. Esos malestares eran producto de otra cosa. 

Todo había pasado a la semana siguiente del rescate a su cautiverio. Drenaron el suero que la mantenía sumisa, curaron sus heridas y en apariencia todo era normal, e incluso bueno, el virus no iba a mutar en su interior. Pero una noche, las náuseas se hicieron presentes y no la dejaron dormir por las siguientes dos semanas, aunados a vómito constante y dolor de cabeza intenso. Aparentemente todo estaba bien con su salud, y decidió que de persistir los síntomas iría al médico de la B.S.A.A. para ser sometida a una revisión completa, hasta que notó un detalle que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibido; no le había llegado el periodo. 

—Jill… —Pronunció despacio la ex integrante del equipo Bravo. —Los análisis dieron positivo. 

Como si fuera posible un resultado negativo, después de tres pruebas caseras indicando lo contrario. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó sin ningún tipo de ánimo en la voz.   
—Dos meses. 

Sí. El tiempo coincidía. 

Se quedó callada por varios minutos, perdida en el mundo de posibilidades que le esperaban.   
Después de un rato en el cual nadie expresaba una sola palabra, Chambers por fin se atrevió a hablar. 

—Jill, no tienes por qué continuar con esto. 

La interpelada no estaba entendiendo a lo que la experta en medicina le estaba diciendo. 

—¿Qué? 

—No tienes porqué continuar con algo que no quieres. Puedo ayudarte, el procedimiento sería discreto y… 

Ya sabía a dónde quería llegar la sobreviviente al Ecliptic Express. 

—No. —Respondió secamente 

—Pero Jill, una violación no… 

—No me violó. 

Becca dio un paso hacia atrás. No daba crédito a lo que oía. 

—No digas eso. —Repuso la doctora. —Tú no estabas consciente de lo que hacías. 

—No del todo. Eso lo hice consciente. —Dijo con una sonrisa triste. —Mi cerebro estaba adormecido, pero no lo suficiente para ocultar lo que sentía o lo que en ese momento deseaba. 

Becky estaba aterrorizada. No podía creer una revelación de ese tamaño. 

—Pero… Aún así, quizás es un tipo de síndrome de Estocolmo. —Argumentó angustiada la de cabello corto. 

—No es ningún síndrome. —Negó. —Esto sucedía desde S.T.A.R.S. Me metí en su cama voluntariamente. 

Rebecca Chambers estaba tan confundida como asustada, mientras hurgaba en sus recuerdos más antiguos. Era un secreto a voces que el Capitán Albert Wesker mantenía un relación clandestina con una chica del personal de la Comisaría, pero nunca imaginó que se tratara con alguien de su mismo equipo, con alguien del escuadrón de S.T.A.R.S.   
Por eso Jill nunca había hecho callar de una vez por todas los rumores que la relacionaban con Chris Redfield, para mantener un perfil bajo, un romance escondido, ocultando todas las pistas que la unieran con el Capitán más respetado de la élite. 

—Todo se terminó cuando pasó lo de la Mansión. Por más que lo amara, no iba a continuar con un traidor. Luego sucedió lo de Spencer y… el resto ya lo sabes. 

La chica se quedó muda. No podía concebir el hecho de imaginar a alguien tan buena y tan justa como ella, al lado del más grande villano de todos los tiempos.   
Aún no sabía qué decir cuando Valentine se le acercó despacio y le pidió con ojos suplicantes: 

—Becca, quiero tenerlo. 

.  
.  
.

***São Paulo, Brasil, junio de 2012. 

Melanie entró corriendo a la sala de espera y se abrazó a su madre con emoción. 

—Mamá, la tía Rebecca dice que ya puedo tener una mascota. —Expresó feliz la menor, seguida de la médico de cabecera que sonreía al ver la escena. 

—¿Es enserio? —Preguntó la madre a su amiga de antaño. 

—Sí, ya descartamos cualquier posible alergia derivada del pelaje de animales, así que sí, autorizo que Melanie tenga una mascota. —Explicó Chambers, metiendo las manos en la bata de laboratorio. —Pequeña. —Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la menor. —Ve al comedor a desayunar, ya ordené que te traigan hot cakes y jugo de naranja, mientras yo hablo con tu mamá. 

La chiquilla fue corriendo seguida de una enfermera que la llevó al comedor para niños, y Rebecca se quedó a solas con la ex S.T.A.R.S. 

—¿Cómo va? —Preguntó ansiosa la rubia. 

—Va excelente. —Mencionó sentándose a su lado en el sofá. —Su organismo va respondiendo bien al medicamento y creo que es momento de posponer las revisiones de Melanie a cada seis meses y no cada mes como lo hemos venido haciendo.

Al escuchar esto, se llevó una mano a los labios para contener un grito de alegría. Por fin, tendría un poco de paz. Pero aún había temas que la inquietaban. 

—Becca, ¿crees que Mel pueda tener una vida normal? 

La expresión de la doctora se tornó seria. 

—Es una niña normal, Jill. 

Valentine dio una sonrisa triste. 

—Una niña normal con un IQ superior al de cualquier otro niño de su edad. Su desarrollo físico podemos controlarlo, es perfectamente como el de cualquier otra niña de tres años, pero su desarrollo intelectual es algo que no podemos parar. 

—Extrañamente eso no me alegra. Que haya heredado la inteligencia de su padre, es un arma de doble filo. 

—Una niña de tres años que sabe leer, escribir, las operaciones algebraicas básicas y habla tres idiomas, es para considerarse como una genio. —Habló Chambers con asombro científico. 

—Y los niños genios atraen a los medios. Se supone que nadie sabe de la existencia de Melanie. 

Rebecca se encogió de hombros, Valentine tenía razón. Por seguridad, ambas habían pactado que nadie se enteraría de la existencia de Melanie, ni siquiera Barry o Chris, ni nadie de la B.S.A.A., ya que por cruel que sonara, considerarían a la pequeña como una amenaza, no por ella, sino por ser hija de quien era. 

—Creo que lo mejor es que la sigas educando en casa, al menos hasta que sus compañeros la alcancen en conocimientos. —Sugirió la ex integrante del equipo Bravo. 

—¿Hasta la universidad? 

—Esperemos que sea antes. 

Después de la breve charla, ambas mujeres alcanzaron a la niña en el comedor, donde desayunaron juntas y al final, Jill agradeció a su amiga de antaño las atenciones para con ella y su hija para luego volver a casa en compañía de Melanie. 

Antes de irse, el hospital le había obsequiado a la niña una pelota de colores, debido a su buen comportamiento durante su estancia en las revisiones.

—Mamá, ¿podemos ir a buscar una mascota? —Preguntó la menor mientras caminaban hacia su hogar.

—Tal vez en la semana podamos dar una vuelta al refugio de animales. 

Pasaron nuevamente por el parque en el cual habían visto a la familia divertirse durante la mañana, y la ex S.T.A.R.S. pensó que quizás pasar un rato disfrutando del sol y de los juegos infantiles, le vendría bien a su pequeña. Regularmente, la madre trataba de mantener medianamente aislada a su hija, por obvias razones, pero ya que la misma Becca había autorizado que paulatinamente fuera retomando actividades propias de su edad, consideró pertinente empezar cuanto antes. 

No se lo tuvo que proponer dos veces. Melanie disfrutaba del sol, los árboles y la naturaleza como un ave que emprende el vuelo por primera vez mientras ella la vigilaba de cerca, sentada desde una banca.   
La niña corría de un lado a otro, botando la pelota que le habían obsequiado hasta que esta cayó en un pequeño charco de lodo, que al rebotar, salpicó a un hombre que iba pasando a su lado, que enseguida se agachó para levantar la esfera de hule.   
Al ver la acción de su retoño, Valentine corrió Inmediatamente en dirección al sujeto que sostenía el juguete de su hija, teniendo la cara roja de la vergüenza provocada por ese descuido. 

—¿Es tu pelota? —Preguntó el varón, mientras se agachaba a la estatura de Melanie. 

La niña dio un asentimiento con la mirada baja y el caballero le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, indicándole que todo estaba bien. 

—Hey, no te preocupes, no estoy enfadado. —Explicó mientras le entregaba la esfera de colores a la niña. —Sigue divirtiéndote. 

Enseguida, la madre se acercó a la escena, llamándole la atención. 

—Melanie, tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Puedes lastimar a alguien y… 

—¿Jill? 

En cuanto ese extraño pronunció su nombre, procedió a mirarlo detenidamente. Se trataba de un varón más o menos de su edad; alto, fornido, piel bronceada y de facciones varoniles. Su cabello castaño caía en cascada en los hombros y sus ojos chocolate se posaron en los ojos grisáceos de la ex S.T.A.R.S. 

—¿Carlos? 

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja. 

—En verdad no puedo creer que seas tú. 

Sin avisar el varón le dio un enorme abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa. Ya no parecía el jovenzuelo que conoció aquella noche de 1998 pero seguía conservando el espíritu fresco y afectuoso.   
Volver a ver al mercenario le provocaba emociones encontradas; Carlos Oliveira era la última persona que pensaba toparse en este punto de su vida, sin embargo, era agradable encontrarse de nueva cuenta con un viejo amigo. Después de darle un fuerte apretón la miró de pies a cabeza. 

—¡Dios! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —Expresó el brasileño que no dejaba de mirarla. —Casi no te reconozco, ¿siempre has sido rubia? 

Valentine disimuló una mueca, al parecer su antiguo compañero había notado el detalle de su cabello. 

—Antes solía teñirlo de castaño. —Mintió encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Eso explica todo. —Mencionó sin perder su buen humor. —¡Demonios, Jill, creí que no volvería a verte! 

Después volteó a mirar a la pequeña que se escondía detrás de la ex S.T.A.R.S. y miraba todo con intriga. 

—¿Es tu hija? 

—Sí, es mi hija, Melanie. —Indicó dando un paso a la izquierda para que Carlos pudiera ver ahora a su pequeña. 

Nuevamente, el ex mercenario volvió a agacharse para quedar a la estatura de la menor y la saludó extendiendo su mano. 

—Hola. Soy Carlos. —Se presentó de manera amistosa. —¿Cómo te llamas? 

—Melanie, encantada de conocerte, Carlos. —Respondió de la misma manera la hija de Jill. 

—¡Wow! Eres muy educada, Melanie. —Exclamó sorprendido por los modales refinados de la chiquilla. —También estoy encantado de conocerte. —Finalizó dando una pequeña reverencia que hizo reír a la niña y a la madre, para luego ponerse de pie. 

—¿Eres amigo de mi mami? —Cuestionó. 

—Nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo. —Contestó con sinceridad el castaño. 

—¿También vas a ser mi amigo? Mi mami no me deja tener amigos.   
Carlos volteó a mirar de manera inquisidora a Jill, ella se sintió en medio de un aprieto. 

—No es que no la deje. —Excusó. —Lo que pasa es que somos nuevas aquí. 

—No te preocupes, Mel. —La llamó con cariño y le acarició la coronilla de la cabeza. —Yo voy a ser tu amigo. —Terminó guiñándole un ojo. 

La chiquilla esbozó una sonrisa sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Melanie, ve a los columpios, ahora te alcanzo. —Ordenó Valentine y enseguida su pequeño retoño corrió a los juegos que estaban a unos metros, antes de que la niñita diera más información de la necesaria. 

—Tu hija es encantadora. —Mencionó cuando ella se alejó y nuevamente dirigió toda su atención a su antigua compañera. —¿Radicas en Brasil? ¿Desde cuando? 

—Desde hace un par de años. 

—Creo que nos hace falta una buena charla de actualización, Jill. —Comentó el brasileño llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. —No sé nada de ti desde aquella noche en el bar. —Dijo mirando hacia el horizonte, como si rememorara ese momento de nueva cuenta en su memoria. —¿Te parece si nos sentamos a platicar mientras Melanie se divierte en los juegos? 

Se mordió el labio. Tenía el antecedente de que su ex compañero de Raccoon City era persistente y no iba a descansar hasta conseguir lo que quería, y no le convenía para nada que Carlos se pusiera a investigar sobre su vida. Además, una conversación con un viejo amigo no era del todo una mala idea. Desde que nació Melanie, su vida era un permanente confinamiento solitario, donde sólo hablaba a veces con Rebecca. Quizás hablar con un una persona diferente le vendría bien también a ella. Podría manejar la situación. 

—Claro. 

Ambos adultos se sentaron en una banca cercana en donde no podía perder de su radio de visión a la niña, pero a la vez podían hablar tranquilamente y con privacidad.   
Charlaron de todo lo ocurrido de los últimos años, desde 1998 hasta la actualidad, donde Jill contó una verdad a medias; dejó la vida de agente para ser madre de tiempo completo para Melanie, olvidando todo su pasado por seguridad y con su hija como el centro de su universo, sin contar con una figura paterna para la niña, ya que su padre había muerto incluso antes de que Melanie naciera. Esa historia tenía parte de verdad, o al menos en esencia lo era. Una verdad maquillada pero que le ayudó a desahogarse un poco. 

—Jamás hubiera imaginado que después de U.B.C.S. te hubieras unido al ejército del país. —Comentó Valentine sorprendida. 

—Después de todos los movimientos políticos y guerrillas internas de los 60’s y 80’s, la guerra deja muchos estragos. Básicamente me dediqué a la ayuda para la reconstrucción del país en las zonas más desprotegidas. Pero ya sabes, siempre los opositores hacen cualquier tipo de actos para salirse con la suya y a todos los que teníamos un cargo superior en la milicia nos retiraron, como represalia al partido en curso. “Retiro para veteranos de guerra”, así le llamaron a su venganza política. —Explicó el brasileño cruzándose de hombros. 

—Lo lamento. —Expresó con sinceridad. —¿Y ahora a qué te dedicas? 

—Mientras estaba en el ejército estudié una carrera de médico militar, y actualmente doy mis servicios en un hospital para gente de bajos recursos. 

La ex S.T.A.R.S. sonrió, le alegraba de sobremanera que el tiempo no cambiara el buen corazón de Carlos Oliveira. 

—¿Tu esposa aprueba tu decisión de ayudar a los desamparados? 

El rostro de Oliveira se ensombreció. 

—No soy casado, Jill. Me divorcié hace un par de años. 

La ex agente se apenó y enseguida se arrepintió de haber preguntado cosas tan íntimas. 

—Perdón, Carlos. Creo que no debí haber preguntado. —Se disculpó avergonzada. 

—No te preocupes, de todas maneras iba a contarte. Me casé en 2004, pero creo que mi matrimonio no fue lo que ella esperaba. —Se encogió de hombros. —Creo que nuestro error fue que la relación era demasiado precipitada cuando aún no nos conocíamos lo suficiente para dar el siguiente paso. Nos casamos a los tres meses de noviazgo. —Expresó con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. —Lo intentamos, en verdad lo hicimos, pero nuestras diferencias fueron más grandes. Y… 

El hombre se detuvó por unos segundos, como si le costara contar lo siguiente que iba a decir. 

—Y al final todo detonó cuando perdimos a nuestra hija. —Dijo conteniendo el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. —Durante nuestras últimas vacaciones que fuimos de campamento, una garrapata le picó y no pude salvar a Marissa. Clarice nunca me perdonó que no pudiera salvar a nuestra hija y terminamos por divorciarnos tras cinco años de matrimonio. 

La rubia pudo ver reflejada la tristeza en los ojos de Carlos y se quedó muda. Nunca hubiera pensado que la vida de su compañero había sido tan o quizás más difícil que la de ella, y suponía la magnitud del dolor que él sintió cuando perdió a su hija. Si algo le pasara a Melanie… No lo podía siquiera imaginar. 

—Lo siento muchísimo. No fue tu culpa. —Mencionó con sinceridad. 

—Salvé muchas vidas en el pasado, y no pude salvar la de mi propia hija. —Comentó en voz baja, mientras miraba a lo lejos a Melanie jugar y divertirse. —Me costó mucho trabajo perdonarme por eso. 

Jill guardó silencio. Ella mejor que nadie sabía de los sacrificios que un padre o una madre estaba dispuesto a hacer por un hijo. No había nada que ella no hiciera por Melanie y podía imaginar la frustración y el dolor que Carlos había sentido cuando murió Marissa. 

Siguieron un rato más platicando de cosas un poco más agradables y Oliveira se fue a jugar un rato con la niña en los juegos, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a casa, donde el mercenario acompañó a ambas hasta su hogar. 

—¿Cuando volverás a vernos, Carlos? —Preguntó la chiquilla cuando este se despedía de ambas. 

—Melanie, Carlos es un hombre ocupado. Vendrá cuando pueda. —Regañó sutilmente. 

Él respondió a la niña sin impacientarse. 

—No te preocupes Mel, vendré a verte en cuanto pueda, si tu mamá está de acuerdo, por supuesto. 

—Siempre eres bienvenido, Carlos. —Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa. 

—Mi mamá va a dejarme tener una mascota. —Le contó al ex mercenario mientras saltaba de un lado a otro. —Quizás cuando vuelvas podamos ver fotos de animales para elegir uno. 

—¡Me parece una idea maravillosa! —Celebró para estar en sintonía con la niña. —Entonces ya tenemos un plan, pequeña, no lo olvides. 

—Tu tampoco. 

Carlos se despidió de Melanie con una abrazo y la niña se fue corriendo a su cuarto. 

—Nos vemos, Jill. 

El ex mercenario se retiró y ella se quedó nuevamente sola en casa con su pequeña. Pasar el día en compañía del brasileño le había dado un golpe de frescura a su rutina, entre Melanie, la casa y los deberes diarios. Hacía tanto que no veía a Carlos, desde esa noche que… Que prefería no recordar. 

.  
.  
.

***Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, junio de 2012. 

—Los informes no mienten, la prueba que obtuvimos del mercado negro coincide con los análisis. 

Al escuchar esto, golpeó la mesa con fuerza. 

—Eso es imposible, ese tipo está muerto. ¡Yo mismo acabe con su vida! ¡Lo ví morir! 

—Chris, creo que lo que el genetista quiere decir es que la muestra no pertenece a él directamente, sino a uno de sus descendientes. —Mencionó Barry Burton cruzándose de brazos. 

Chris Redfield apretó los puños. Sentía como un escalofrío producto de la rabia y la incertidumbre, subía lentamente por su espina dorsal. 

—Como usted supondrá, Capitán. —Habló el médico. —Alguien con ese mapa genético sin supervisión de la B.S.A.A. es un riesgo para nosotros, ya que no tenemos registros de cómo podría evolucionar un descendiente directo de un sujeto como Albert Wesker. 

—Tenemos que comenzar por averiguar el listado de todas las mujeres con las que Albert Wesker se relacionó en vida por lo menos durante los últimos diez años. —Mencionó uno de los altos mandos de la organización. 

Redfield se quedó callado, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. 

—Chris, es necesario. —Mencionó Barry poniéndole una mano en el hombro. 

—Capitán. —Habló el teniente Piers Nivans, estando dispuesto a hacer lo que su superior le ordenara. 

—Soliciten información completa sobre Jill Valentine, especialmente la clasificada desde la fecha de su retiro, tráiganla cuanto antes. 

Chris se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, no quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo. 

.  
.  
.

***São Paulo, Brasil, junio de 2012. 

—¡Yo abro! 

—¡No olvides preguntar antes de abrir la puerta! —Gritó la madre desde la cocina, mientras preparaba una pasta con pollo. 

Terminó de poner la pimienta y dejó la cena en el sartén para averiguar quién tocaba a su puerta. 

—¡Carlos, viniste! —Gritó la pequeña y enseguida corrió a los brazos del visitante, que le dio un fuerte abrazo. 

—Prometí que lo haría, Mel. —Le dijo a la niña para enseguida dirigirse a la ex S.T.A.R.S. —Hola Jill, espero no importunarlas. 

—Claro que no Carlos, como te había dicho, siempre eres bienvenido. 

El moreno sonrío y nuevamente volvió a hablar con la niña. 

—Te traje una sorpresa. 

—¿De verdad? —Replicó la chiquilla abriendo de par en par sus enorme ojos grises. 

—Espera, voy al auto. 

El varón caminó hacia el volvo que estaba estacionado al otro lado de la acera y bajó de allí con una cajita decorada con listones rosados que en las caras laterales, tenía un par de agujeros redondos de buen tamaño. 

Se acercó y le entregó la cajita a la niña de cabellos rubios. 

—¿Cómo se dice? —Le preguntó Valentine a la menor. 

—Gracias. —Agradeció sonriente y tomó el paquete de tamaño mediano entre sus manos. 

—No agradezcas, ábrelo. —Alentó el mercenario retirado. 

Melanie se sentó en el suelo y puso ahí la cajita para retirar la tapa con cuidado. 

—¡Un conejito! —Exclamó emocionada cuando miró al pequeño mamífero color gris, sacar la cabeza y mover más orejas a modo de exploración. 

La niña sacó con precaución a su nueva mascota y la abrazó tiernamente para luego llevarla al sofá. En verdad estaba encantada con su obsequio. 

—Melanie me había dicho que quería una mascota, y no sabía si le permitirías tener una mascota grande o muy ruidosa y pensé que un conejo era una buena opción. 

—Un conejo es perfecto. —Respondió Jill sin dejar de mirar la emoción de su hija. —En verdad gracias Carlos, es un lindo detalle de tu parte. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Melanie tan emocionada y lo mínimo que podía hacer era invitar a Carlos a cenar. 

El ex mercenario era una compañía agradable y siempre tenía un tema interesante sobre qué conversar, tanto, que el tiempo se había ido volando y ya iba siendo hora de que Melanie se fuera a dormir y él empezó a despedirse de ambas, y agradeció las atenciones de su anfitriona, charlando brevemente en el porche. 

De repente el teléfono celular de Jill comenzó a sonar. 

—¿Me disculpas un segundo? 

El brasileño asintió y la ex S.T.A.R.S. se alejó unos pasos. Vió la pantalla del smartphone y supo que se trataba de Becca. 

—¿Sí? —Contestó algo extrañada, ya que Rebecca nunca solía llamarla a esas horas. 

—Jill, qué bueno que te localizo. —Expresó la médico con un tono de alivio en la voz. 

—¿Pasa algo? 

—No son buenas noticias. 

Valentine pasó saliva y su pulso se aceleró, un mal presentimiento comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella. 

—La B.S.A.A. estuvo aquí en el hospital, ya lo saben todo Jill, saben que tienes una hija y sospechan de la paternidad de Albert Wesker. 

Sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría, pero se quedó en silencio. No le importaba ni cómo ni cuándo lo supieron, su mente sólo se concentraba en cómo salvar a su hija de esta situación.

—Intenté detenerlos, pero no pude. —Explicó afligida. 

—¿Dónde están? —Preguntó casi en un susurro. 

—Chris, Barry y otro soldado van hacia allá, hacia tu hogar. 

—Gracias Becca. 

Diciendo esto, colgó la llamada y comenzó a hiperventilar. 

—¿Te pasa algo Jill? —Preguntó el brasileño al mirar la evidente palidez de su antigua compañera. 

—Vienen por ella. 

—¿Qué? ¿Quién viene? ¿Por quién? —Preguntó tomándola por los hombros, sintiendo que en cualquier momento ella iba a desfallecer. 

El hospital quedaba muy cerca de su domicilio, así que si no se equivocaba, le quedaban muy pocos minutos para que la B.S.A.A. estuviera en su casa. 

—No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero por favor, ayúdame. —Rogó tomándolo con su manos heladas, apretándolas contra las suyas. 

—Jill, calmate. —Pidió poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de la agente retirada. —Claro que te ayudo, ¿qué necesitas que yo haga? 

—Por favor, ve a la recámara de Melanie y no dejes que salga . Por favor, no vayas a permitir que salga, te lo suplico. —Pidió con desesperación al hombre que la veía con desconcierto y preocupación a la vez. 

Oliveira obedeció y se retiró al cuarto de la niña, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, para que luego Jill se quedara en la sala. 

No tenía ni idea de qué era lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Chris seguramente estaba furioso por haberle ocultado algo así y no iba a entenderla por más que le explicara. Barry era padre, quizás si apelaba a su comprensión paterna, tendría una oportunidad. O tal vez debía negarlo todo… No tenía ninguna solución en mente y ahora ya no había tiempo. 

El timbre de la casa sonó tres veces, ya no había vuelta de hoja. Suspiró profundo para tratar de ocultar sus temblores causados por el nerviosismo y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Todo iba a salir bien, tenía que salir bien. 

Abrió la puerta y dos figuras conocidas se plantaron ante ella. 

—Buenas noches. 

—Buenas noches, Barry. 

—¿Podemos pasar? 

—Adelante. 

El trío encabezado por Barry Burton, Chris Redfield y un soldado más joven, ingresó al domicilio. La tensión era palpable. 

—Hola, Jill. —Saludó secamente el Capitán de la B.S.A.A. a lo que la interpelada sólo respondió con un asentimiento. 

—Jill, él es Piers Nivans, uno de nuestros jóvenes recluta de la B.S.A.A. —Presentó el mayor Burton al chico más joven. 

—Encantado de conocerla. —Respondió con educación el chico que respondía al nombre de Piers. 

—Es un placer. —Contestó serena intentando ocultar su pánico y añadió. —¿Quieren sentarse? 

—No, estamos bien. —Repuso. —Supongo que querrás saber por qué estamos aquí. 

—No lo imagino. —Mintió respondiendo la pregunta de Barry.   
—Jill. —Suspiró. —Supimos hace tiempo por medio de información filtrada que en el mercado negro se traficaban muestras de sangre con un mapa genético que correspondía a Albert Wesker. Era imposible que esto fuera realidad así que con una investigación por parte del genetista llegamos a la conclusión de que se trataba de un posible descendiente. 

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Contestó la rubia a la defensiva. 

—Ya deja de mentir. —Acusó Chris interviniendo por primera vez. 

—Yo no miento. —Recusó tratando de sonar segura. —Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver conmigo. 

—Sabemos que tienes una hija. —Dijo Barry con serenidad. 

—Sí ¿y qué con eso? 

—Creemos que es probable que… 

—Ni siquiera lo piensen. 

Claramente, esa frase no era una petición, era una advertencia. 

—¡Ya deja de mentir, Jill! ¡Todo coincide! —Concluyó exasperado Chris Redfield, levantando la voz. 

El chico llamado Piers Nivans volteó a mirar a Barry Burton, por si tenía que actuar en cualquier momento. 

—¿Qué coincide, Chris? —Le preguntó la madre. 

—Todo; tu desaparición, la insistencia en darte de baja de la B.S.A.A., incluso la edad de tu hija… —Soltó con cólera el Capitán. 

—¡Tú que sabes de mi hija! 

—No sé cómo pudiste hacernos esto. —Reprochó su antiguo compañero. 

—¿Hacerles qué, Chris? No tengo por qué darles explicaciones de mi vida, ni a ti ni a nadie. —Dijo plantándose frente al varón que le sacaba varios centímetros de estatura. 

—¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que tuviste una hija bastarda de un maldito como Albert Wesker? 

Diciendo esto, un puñetazo aterrizó sobre el pómulo derecho de Chris Redfield, haciéndolo retroceder un paso, y dejando un hilo de sangre en la mejilla. 

—¡Capitán! —Exclamó Piers ayudando a su superior a recobrar la compostura. La mujer era de armas tomar. 

—¡Jamás vuelvas a dirigirte a mi hija de esa manera! ¡Nunca, me oíste! 

Al notar que las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor, Barry Burton volvió a intervenir. 

—Jill, por favor, compréndenos, esto es parte de nuestro trabajo. —Trató de explicar Burton, en un tono más conciliador. 

—Nadie va a acercarse a mi hija. —Amenazó estando hecha una fiera, dispuesta a de ser necesario, noquear a Barry, a su antiguo mejor amigo y al chico nuevo. 

En ese momento, la puerta de la recámara de Melanie, se abrió, dando paso a un tranquilo Carlos Oliveira que cargaba en brazos a la niña, que estaba dormida con la cabeza recargada en su hombro.   
Jill sintió que la sangre se heló en sus venas, pero se mantuvo quieta al mirar la expresión calmada del castaño. 

—Linda ¿qué son todos esos gritos? Melanie necesita descansar. 

Inmediatamente, Valentine comprendió el juego del brasileño. 

—Cielo, —habló un poco más relajada—ellos son Barry Burton, Chris Redfield y Piers Nivans. 

—Carlos Oliveira, es un honor. —Se acercó extendiendo la mano para saludar, sin soltar a la niña que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y que los recién llegados no le quitaban la vista de encima. 

—¿Carlos Oliveira? 

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Barry. —Dijo estrechándo su mano, rememorando el rescate de la ciudad en llamas, en aquel lejano 1998. —Supongo que vienen a conocer a nuestra hija. 

—¿Su hija? —Replicó Chris limpiando con el dorso de la mano, la sangre que escurría uno de su pómulos. 

—Así es, Melanie es hija mía y de Jill. Lamento que no esté despierta para que pueda saludarlos, pero la pobre está muy cansada, y necesita dormir sus ocho horas diarias o estará de pésimo humor mañana.

Los tres varones se miraron confundidos. Según la investigación que les habían entregado, Jill Valentine era madre soltera, o al menos no estaba casada ante ningún registro civil de Brasil. Quizás no había decidido casarse y sólo vivía en concubinato con su presunta pareja. 

—¿De dónde se conocen? —Preguntó sin reparos el Capitán al mayor de apellido Burton. 

—Carlos estuvo en Raccoon City, ayudó a Jill a escapar de la ciudad y antes de que el misil detonara, fui a rescatarlos a ambos en helicóptero. 

—Disculpen, caballeros, voy a acostar a mi hija. Amor,—Hablo ahora dirigiéndose a Jill. —En un momento, regreso contigo. —Terminó mientras se retiraba para llevar a Melanie a su recámara. 

Cuando el moreno desapareció de la escena, Valentine se cruzó de brazos y miró con reprobación a los tres hombres. 

—Ahora lo saben, Melanie no es hija de Wesker, su padre es Carlos Oliveira. 

—¿Cómo sabemos que no están mintiendo? —Retó Redfield. 

—No me importa si no me crees, investigalo por tu cuenta. —Contestó la madre con actitud hostil. 

—Por supuesto que lo haré. 

—¡Ya basta! —Silenció el de más edad y continuó. —Jill, lamentó este penoso incidente, pero no queremos importunarte más a ti y a tu familia, nos vamos. 

Sin decir nada, los tres varones de la B.S.A.A. se retiraron, y en cuanto la ex S.T.A.R.S. cerró la puerta, se dejó derrumbar en el sofá, sentía que las piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento. Unos momentos después, el ex mercenario volvió a la sala. 

—¿Ya se fueron? 

—Ya. —Contestó con una nota de alivio en la voz.

Carlos se sentó en el sofá contiguo y suspiró para después cruzar una pierna sobre la otra, en una postura cómoda para fijar toda su atención en Jill, listo para soltar de una vez lo que tenía que decirle. 

—Muy bien, ahora sí vas a contarme toda la verdad de lo que pasó.


	3. Un padre ejemplar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A veces lo envidiaba un poco. Se preguntaba qué pasaba por la cabeza del ex mercenario para siempre tener una solución a todo y una actitud positiva aunque el mundo se cayera a pedazos. Era un hombre bueno y maravilloso en toda la extensión de la palabra, tanto, que a pesar de que intentaba no pensar en ello, no podía evitar hacer comparaciones mentales con aquel hombre que tendría que ocupar su lugar, en caso de que eso hubiera sido posible.  
> ¿Cómo habría sido su vida?  
> Sin duda, se parecería muy poco o quizás nada a la que tenía actualmente. Y esa posibilidad le causaba escalofríos.  
> Ya había probado el infierno una vez y no pensaba volver a probarlo nuevamente y menos arrastrando a Melanie con ella.  
> El pasado no se puede cambiar pero al menos, el futuro si estaba a nuestro alcance. Un futuro que por poco, se le escapaba de las manos. "

CAPÍTULO 3: UN PADRE EJEMPLAR  
.  
.  
.

Observaba atentamente la escena, con una mueca de ternura que la hacía sonreír.  
Era un día soleado, como cualquier otro día de abril; primavera, flores, luz, vitalidad y su hija. 

Sentada en una mesa pequeña justo al lado de la casita de madera donde solía pasar todas las tardes, yacía Melanie sentada en medio de dos muñecas y un oso de peluche, mientras que de una caja de juguete, sacaba un mini juego de té, que era una imitación exacta de las tazas y tetera que su madre tenía en la vitrina de la casa y que sólo conocían la luz cuando había visitas importantes. Pero no era la actividad de su hija la que llamaba su atención tan firmemente, sino de la otra persona que siempre le hacía compañía a Melanie cada que podía en sus juegos cotidianos. 

—¿Quiere un poco más de café, señor? Preguntó la niña que llegó con el recipiente de plástico en tonos pastel, a simular servir una bebida en la taza de su acompañante. 

—Muchas gracias, señora. El mío sin azúcar. A Tobey y a mí nos gusta el americano. —Mencionó el varón tomándose en serio la conversación del café con la pequeña. 

Con un ademán, simuló probarlo y fingió una mueca de exquisitez. 

—¿Qué le pareció el café? 

—Está excelente. Como todos los días. —Felicitó a la vez que ponía otra taza de juguete frente al oso de felpa que respondía al nombre de Tobey.

No importaba que tan tarde fuera, tampoco qué tan cansado estuviera, siempre tenía un espacio para jugar con Melanie a la hora del té, con las muñecas o a la pelota. Sabía jugar y jugaba de verdad, así como todo lo que hacía; lo hacía de verdad. No había hombre en el mundo que disfrutara tanto el ser padre como Carlos Oliveira. Quizás quien mirara su imponente estatura, su figura de atlas y su aspecto en general como un tanto intimidante, jamás podrían imaginar lo dedicado y tierno que podía ser en su papel de padre de una niña pequeña. Carlos era consentidor, cariñoso y sumamente atento; fanático de los detalles y con una memoria que jamás olvidaba las fechas importantes. Corregía con amor y enseñaba con paciencia, rara vez se enfadaba y era un hombre que sólo vivía por y para su familia.  
Era como si hubiese nacido con ese propósito.

Sonrió. 

A veces lo envidiaba un poco. Se preguntaba qué pasaba por la cabeza del ex mercenario para siempre tener una solución a todo y una actitud positiva aunque el mundo se cayera a pedazos. Era un hombre bueno y maravilloso en toda la extensión de la palabra, tanto, que a pesar de que intentaba no pensar en ello, no podía evitar hacer comparaciones mentales con aquel hombre que tendría que ocupar su lugar, en caso de que eso hubiera sido posible.  
¿Cómo habría sido su vida? 

Sin duda, se parecería muy poco o quizás nada a la que tenía actualmente. Y esa posibilidad le causaba escalofríos.  
Ya había probado el infierno una vez y no pensaba volver a probarlo nuevamente y menos arrastrando a Melanie con ella. 

El pasado no se puede cambiar pero al menos, el futuro si estaba a nuestro alcance. Un futuro que por poco, se le escapaba de las manos. 

.  
.  
.

***Sao Paulo, Brasil, 2 años atrás… 

Carlos permanecía sentado y en silencio en el sofá, esperando una explicación.  
La intromisión de los agentes de la B.S.A.A. en su, vida, era el último de los problemas que necesitaba y que definitivamente destruiría el equilibrio que había intentado llevar en su vida medianamente normal. 

—No sé por dónde comenzar. —Admitió Jill cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros, a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sillón de junto. 

Carlos la miró de reojo. No sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero por la acalorada discusión que había escuchado momentos antes, lo suponía.  
Jill se veía agotada, emocionalmente hecha un trapo. Desde que había recibido esa llamada, temía que la ex S.T.A.R.S. tuviera un colapso nervioso o algún tipo de crisis de ansiedad. Veía la culpa, el temor y la vergüenza dibujada en sus orbes grisáceas. Ya tenía suficiente con la serie de acusaciones que sus camaradas le habían hecho momentos antes, y decidió que él no iba a ser otro más de sus verdugos. 

—Hey. —La llamó con suavidad y le tocó el hombro delicadamente. —No voy a juzgarte. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado. 

Suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa triste. No cabía duda que a pesar de las facciones rudas y las marcas del tiempo haciendo estragos en sus enormes ojos marrones, Carlos Oliveira seguía siendo aquél mismo chico cálido y de buen corazón que había conocido esa noche en Raccoon City. 

Resopló y tomó aire. Después de todo, él ya estaba metido en esto desde que decidió ayudarla del escrutinio de Barry y Chris. 

—No voy a justificar lo que he hecho, pero me gustaría que tuvieras la mente abierta para que puedas tratar de entenderme. —Soltó finalmente, enderezandose en el asiento. 

—Sea lo que sea, voy a escucharlo sin juzgarte. —Afirmó con voz suave, inspirándole confianza. 

—Todo empezó en Raccoon City, cuando decidí unirme al departamento de Policía de los S.T.A.R.S.

.  
.  
.

***Raccoon City, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, año de 1996. 

Sentada en su asiento, trataba de mantenerse lo más quieta posible. Guardando compostura, sentándose derecha y mostrando temple de acero.  
Por ahí había leído en alguna revista de variedades la última vez que fue a hacerse un examen médico, que el color azul era ideal para una entrevista de trabajo porque denotaba profesionalismo e integridad, así que rebuscó en el armario hasta que encontró esa blusa de color azul celeste, que luego convinó con un pantalón de vestir gris y botines oscuros.  
Su larga cabellera castaña la llevaba amarrada en una coleta sencilla y sólo uso un poco de lápiz labial como maquillaje. Nunca fue buena a la hora de usar productos cosméticos de belleza, por lo que hoy le tocó improvisar.  
A su criterio lucía presentable y esperaba que su entrevistador pensara lo mismo. Pero nunca imaginó que el reclutador y el jefe fueran la misma persona. Se trataba de un hombre que a su juicio, apenas estaba en sus treintas, rubio, de buena pinta y con aire autoritario. Él era el Capitán del escuadrón, no tenía duda, el uniforme de los S.T.A.R.S era una firme prueba de ello. 

El rubio miraba y estudiaba todos los documentos que ella le había presentado previamente, más otro juego de documentos adicionales que yacían en el escritorio, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirarla una sola vez, mientras ella se preguntaba el por qué usaba gafas de sol en lugares cerrados. 

—¿Por qué saliste del ejército? —Preguntó distraído y con voz monótona. 

Ese era uno de los temas de los que no le gustaba hablar, sin embargo era necesario. 

—Problemas personales. 

—¿Problemas personales? ¿De qué tipo? —Cuestionó sin dejar de mirar los papeles. 

—Diferencias irreconciliables con mi equipo. 

Realmente ese era uno de los temas más desagradables que tenía para contar y que no le apetecía hablar con un desconocido. Haber salido huyendo del ejército por el insoportable acoso laboral del que había sido víctima por parte de sus compañeros y su misógino jefe, no era una experiencia grata de recordar. 

El entrevistador permaneció indiferente ante las evasivas, y continuó:

—Tienes un muy buen currículum a pesar de ser tan joven. —Mencionó el sujeto, sin quitar la mueca de seriedad. 

—Gracias. —Contestó con modestia y sonriendo por lo bajo. 

—Sin embargo, creo que no es suficiente. 

Esas últimas palabras, le borraron la sonrisa. 

—¿Qué? 

—Eres muy joven para pretender ingresar a un escuadrón de élite como lo es el equipo de S.T.A.R.S. Este sitio no es para novatos ni para gente que abandona sus puestos por "diferencias irreconciliables" con sus compañeros.

Jill se quedó de piedra. No podía creer que fuera a perder esta oportunidad de trabajo gracias a que había arrastrado los problemas de su pasado en el ejército. 

—El hecho que haya renunciado a mi puesto anterior de trabajo no me hace una persona irresponsable. —Se defendió sin perder la calma. 

—Entonces explíqueme, ¿por qué debería considerarla para formar parte de mi equipo? 

—Bueno, obtuve las mejores calificaciones dentro de mi formación en las fuerzas armadas. Soy experta en explosivos y desactivación de bombas, eso sin contar mi experiencia en el manejo de armas largas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Además, servir a Raccoon siempre ha sido mi sueño, no me veo en otro lado que no sea cargando una insignia de Policía. —Explicó sin sonar soberbia, pero resaltando sus aptitudes. 

—Con que usted aspira a ser parte de los múltiples leguleyos de la justicia, señorita Jillian Valentine. —Mencionó llamándole por su nombre por primera vez. —Entonces, cuénteme, ¿Quién es Dick Valentine? 

En ese momento, la joven sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua helada, mientras el reclutador sonreía con malicia. 

—¿Me va a negar que es su padre y que lleva cuatro años en la cárcel por los delitos de robo a casa-habitación? 

Debió suponerlo. Este hombre tenía acceso ilimitado a la información de los presos y reincidentes de la ciudad e imaginó que el primer filtro por el que pasaban los aspirantes era el no tener parientes que pertenecieran a la lista negra de la justicia de Raccoon City.  
Esto era injusto, un atropello sucio y discriminatorio, sin embargo entendible. 

Fue entonces que se supo fuera para el puesto de trabajo. 

—No voy a negarlo, es mi padre. —Respondió con entereza. —Solo que no creí que los actos de nuestros progenitores afectaran el destino de sus vástagos. No creí que fuera a hacerme responsable de algo que yo no cometí. Pero lo entiendo. —Dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su viejo bolso. —Gracias por su tiempo. 

La chica tomó sus cosas y dio media vuelta para retirarse de aquella oficina ante la mirada estoica del misterioso jefe los S.T.A.R.S 

Estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta cuando de repente una voz pronunciado su nombre la hizo detenerse. 

—Jillian. 

Al escuchar su nombre, se detuvo en automático y volteó a mirar al hombre que la llamaba. 

—Vaya a la sala de espera y dígale a la recepcionista que la canalice con el oficial Marvin Branagh, dígale que viene de parte mía. Pídale su uniforme y su placa mientras preparan su contrato, la quiero puntualmente mañana aquí a las 8:00 am, iniciaremos su capacitación para integrarla al equipo. 

Sus oídos se rompieron. ¿Acaso el mismo Capitán de S.T.A.R.S después de la aparente desastrosa entrevista la estaba contratando? ¡Dios! Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. 

—¿Va a quedarse allí parada observando a la pared o espera que yo mismo vaya por su uniforme y se lo entregue? 

—No, no, señor. De ninguna manera, ya me voy. —Respondió sin poder disimular su alegría. —Muchas gracias por la oportunidad. 

El rubio ignoró campalmente la gratitud de su ahora subordinada y siguió en sus asuntos, firmando varios papeles. 

—Disculpe. —Llamó de nuevo la jovencilla, con voz tímida y llamando su atención nuevamente. 

Él la miró sin decir nada, esperando qué era lo que quería esa chiquilla para dejarlo en paz en su oficina. 

—Creo que he sido un poco desatenta y aún no sé su nombre para decirle su recado al oficial Marvin. —Mencionó con cierta vergüenza por su descuido. 

El hombre se quitó las gafas de sol y reveló sus ojos azul intenso, observando con mirada felina a la chica en cuestión, que al sentirse observada, disimuló cierto escalofrío por la autoridad imponente que demostraba su jefe. 

—Wesker, mi nombre es Albert Wesker. 

La voz profunda y el tono soberbio de su jefe le mandó el mensaje implícito que debía retirarse pitando de esa oficina y sin lugar a dudas eso era lo que iba a hacer, cuando Albert volvió a llamarle. 

—Jillian. 

La castaña se frenó en seco y miró con cierta desconfianza al sujeto que respondía al apellido de Wesker. 

—Córtese el cabello, las melenas largas estorban durante el combate.


	4. Capítulo 4: Un compañero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Esa noche lo confesó todo. Todo. No se guardó nada para ella. Le confesó sus secretos, sus temores, sus deseos. Se entristeció, rió y lloró, lloró mucho. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho y mucho menos con alguien. Se quitó la coraza y mostró a la mujer vulnerable, a la chica que tiene miedo, a la que desde niña la tragedia la persiguió."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Antes que nada quiero agradecer todo su apoyo a esta historia y por la grata bienvenida en esta plataforma. Esta es una de las historias que más cariño le tengo y que espero le den una oportunidad y sea de su agrado, ya que el personaje de Jill y Carlos se han convertido en mis favoritos de toda la saga, a la altura de Leon y Claire y espero que en esta historia pueda estar a la altura de esos personajes tan grandiosos.
> 
> Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a mi amiga Addie Redfield por betear el capítulo de hoy y también a Polatrixu que además de ser la beta reader oficial, también me ha ayudado a escribir gran parte del capítulo de hoy, por lo cual reconozco y aplaudo su colaboración en esta historia.

CAPÍTULO 2: UN COMPAÑERO. 

*Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, Junio de 2012. 

Servía casi con impaciencia su taza de café, necesitaba ya esa dosis de cafeína en su cuerpo. 

Desde hacía una semana al Capitán de la B.S.A.A. no lo calentaba ni el Sol.   
Luego de su reencuentro desastroso en casa de Jill en donde ella le dejó un amoratado recordatorio de que no debía meterse en su vida, Chris Redfield estaba más que indignado. Estaba cabreado desde el viaje de regreso a Norteamérica y ese cuento de que el padre de la hija de su ex compañera era el tal Carlos Oliveira no lo creía ni un poco. 

Había terminado de servirse su café caliente cuando entró Barry Burton a su oficina sin tocar antes. 

—Buenos días. —Saludó el mayor, a lo que Redfield solo respondió con un asentimiento. 

—¿Te ofrezco algo? Aunque sólo tengo café y té instantáneo de baja calidad. 

—Café está bien. 

Redfield sirvió ambas tazas y le entregó una a su amigo de antaño. Barry tomó un sobre pequeño de azúcar y usó una cuchara para endulzar su bebida. Chris lo bebía amargo, siempre lo había preferido así. 

La tensión entre ambos varones cortaba como cuchillos afilados pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir nada. El padre de familia no era el mejor manejando este tipo de situaciones, así que creyó que lo mejor era decir lo que pensaba sin miramientos. 

—¿Sigues enfadado por lo que sucedió en Brasil? 

Desde que vio entrar a su oficina al hombre mayor sabía perfectamente que ese sería el motivo de su visita. 

—¿Y no te parece que no es para menos? 

—No tenemos pruebas, Chris. —Insistió él, tratando de apaciguar las cosas. 

—¿Entonces tú sí crees esa historia barata de que el padre de la hija de Jill es el tal Oliveira? 

—Podría ser. Ellos dos se conocían desde Raccoon y cuando estaban juntos parecía que había química entre ellos. 

Chris dio una risotada sarcástica. 

—¡Por favor, Barry! Jill no era el tipo de persona que se entusiasmara con alguien que apenas conocía. Además, —dijo agregando más café a su taza,—suponiendo que eso es verdad, ¿Cómo explicas la actitud de Rebecca con nosotros? ¿No te pareció ni un poco sospechosa?

Tenía que admitir que había motivos de sobra para sospechar. Rebecca Chambers era la persona más mala para mentir. 

—Aún así, seguimos sin pruebas. Y con una afirmación de ese tamaño podemos causar mucho daño a Jill y a su familia. —Advirtió el hombre de barba castaña. 

—¿Y de dónde carajos vamos a obtener las pruebas si no se nos permite que se le haga ningún tipo de estudio a la niña? —Reclamó el Capitán. 

—Insisto, Rebecca ya nos explicó y dijo que ella misma supervisó a la niña desde que nació. 

—Pues no le creo, y voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto.   
.   
.   
. 

*Sao Paulo, Brasil, Junio de 2012. 

Esa noche lo confesó todo. Todo. No se guardó nada para ella. Le confesó sus secretos, sus temores, sus deseos. Se entristeció, rió y lloró, lloró mucho. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho y mucho menos con alguien. Se quitó la coraza y mostró a la mujer vulnerable, a la chica que tiene miedo, a la que desde niña la tragedia la persiguió. 

Él la escuchó sin decir nada, sin juzgarla ni siquiera con la mirada. Con atención, con paciencia, como alguien en quien se puede confiar. Y ella confío en él, igual que hace ya tantos años, cuando estuvo a punto de morir infectada por el virus. 

Al final, descansó, respiró hondo y se sintió mejor, porque ahora sabía que no cargaba sola el peso de todos sus pecados, ya que alguien se ofrecía a ayudarla con esa carga. 

La dejó descansar porque ya era muy tarde y le prometió volver. Volver para su ayuda. 

Entonces recordó las palabras exactas que él le dijo la primera vez que se vieron:

"Mi nombre es Carlos, y te estoy salvando."  
.   
. 

*Raccoon City, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, año de 1996. 

Terminaba de abrocharse las agujetas de los zapatos militares y se acomodó la funda de la pistola en el cinturón. Ya casi estaba lista, solo faltaba la boina. Hoy era su primer día de entrenamiento oficial con los S.T.A.R.S., ya que su semana de capacitación había concluido satisfactoriamente. Apenas le habían entregado su uniforme y parecía estar hecho a la medida, aunque le quedaba un poco grande de los hombros, nada que no se pudiera arreglar después. Con los dedos, intentó cepillar un poco su cabello para poder acomodar primero la boina de rigor. Aún no se acostumbraba a llevar el cabello tan corto, pero era una orden directa de su Capitán que no debía desobedecer. Realmente le había dolido deshacerse de su abundante melena castaña, y se sentía extraña sin ella. Su larga cabellera que llegaba hasta sus caderas, ahora apenas tocaba sus hombros. Nunca fue una mujer vanidosa en demasía, pero siempre le gustó cuidar su cabello y era un rasgo típico en ella que particularmente le agradaba. Sin ella se sentía, ¿Expuesta? ¿Desconocida? En fin, ya no había tiempo para lamentarse. Hoy empezaría el día con el pie derecho. 

Caminó del lugar de las duchas hacia el patio de entrenamiento y se encontró allí a un chico que llevaba chaleco amarillo de los S.T.A.R.S que en cuanto la miró, la detuvo para saludar amablemente. 

—¡Hey! Tú debes ser la nueva. 

Se trataba de un joven de tez blanca, sonrisa ancha y cabello castaño peinado en pico, que inmediatamente reconoció como el chico de los carteles que invitaban a la gente a unirse al equipo de S.T.A.R.S y que estaban pegados por la ciudad y la Comisaría. 

—Y tú el chico de los carteles. —Contestó ella con audacia. 

—El mismo. —Dijo con orgullo. —Soy Brad Vickers, es un placer. —Estiró la mano en un gesto amigable para presentarse. 

—Jill Valentine. 

El chico que parecía amable le dio un apretón de manos para luego continuar con su charla. 

—Es un placer conocerte, Jill. Es agradable contar con la presencia de una chica en el equipo. 

—¿Soy la única mujer? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja. 

—En la división de S.T.A.R.S, sí. —Afirmó. —Pero vamos, te mostraré el lugar y te acompañaré al entrenamiento. 

Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezaran formalmente sus labores por lo que aceptó la invitación de Brad para conocer la comisaría. El edificio consistía en un sitio de tres pisos que en algún momento de su existencia fungió como museo y parte de ello, era la enorme estatua de mármol que reposaba en el primer piso del lugar, en el centro de las escaleras. 

Por alguna razón, esa estatua llamó su atención pero en ese momento Brad le presentó a algunos de los jóvenes que se convertirían en sus compañeros de Departamento con sus respectivos puestos; Joseph Frost como especialista en vehículos, Kenneth Sullivan reconocedor de campo, Richard Aiken el hombre de respaldo y comunicaciones, Forest Speyer el segundo especialista en vehículos, Edward Dewey, piloto y seguridad de respaldo y Kevin Dooley que también era Piloto. 

Finalmente, fue presentada ante dos hombres que se veían relativamente mayores a los demás, que platicaban y bebían café cerca de la sala de descanso. 

—Barry, te presento a la nueva, Jill Valentine. —Dijo el de chaleco amarillo a un hombre fornido, de edad madura y barba pelirroja. —Jill, él es Barry Burton, es nuestro hombre de respaldo en el equipo Alpha. 

El interpelado le dio una mirada retrospectiva y le dedicó una sonrisa amable, casi paternal, como la de un padre que saluda a su hija después de la escuela.

—Bienvenida, Jillian. —Saludó bonachón y al darle la mano, también le dio un fuerte abrazo. —Es un gusto tenerte por aquí. 

—Gracias, el gusto es mío. —Dijo correspondiendo a las atenciones del hombre amable y agregó: —Sólo dime Jill. Jillian es muy formal. 

—Como digas, Jill. —Asintió y de manera inmediata llamó al otro hombre con el que platicaba unos minutos antes. —Hey Enrico, parece que será ella la que se integrará a tu equipo. 

El sujeto que la miró era un tipo igual de alto y fornido que Barry, con excepción de que su expresión era un poco más seria.

—Con que tu eres Jill Valentine. —Cuestionó mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo. 

—Así es, un gusto. —Se presentó con seguridad y educadamente, estirando la mano para saludar. 

El hombretón apretó la mano de la castaña para saludarla y sonrió complacido al notar que ella tampoco disminuyó su fuerza en el apretón de manos y que no se intimidaba fácilmente. 

—Soy Enrico Marini, Capitán del Equipo Bravo. He oído hablar muy bien de ti y será un gusto tenerte en mi equipo, al lado de Kenneth, Richard, Forest, Edward y Kevin. —Anunció con orgullo. 

—¿Entonces es un hecho que perteneceré al Equipo Bravo? —Preguntó con cierta duda, ya que al ser reclutada por el Capitán del Equipo Alpha, creyó que probablemente la integrarían en dicho escuadrón. 

—Yo fui quien solicitó la presencia de un nuevo elemento femenino en mi equipo, sin embargo, es el Capitán Albert Wesker quien se encarga de reclutar personalmente a todos los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. e incluso a algunos de R.P.D., cuestiones burocráticas, ya sabes. —Explicó ante la expresión dubitativa de la joven. —Pero bueno, basta de charlas y vamos al entrenamiento. Espero que no te moleste tener la misma carga de trabajo que todos los chicos de S.T.A.R.S. 

—Estoy lista para todo, Capitán. —Respondió visiblemente entusiasmada. 

—Hoy veremos de qué estás hecha. —Mencionó Richard mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el campo de entrenamiento. 

—Lo sentimos Brad, pero en esta ocasión, no te saliste con la tuya quedándote en el mismo equipo con la chica bonita. —Murmuró bajito el chico de nombre Kenneth, mientras Brad Vickers que pertenecía al equipo Alpha le dedicó una mirada desafiante.   
.

.

.  
Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, sus compañeros que momentos antes lucían como chicos alegres y despreocupados, cambiaron su actitud por la de hombres serios, hoscos, con nervios de acero, en donde se formaron en línea recta, donde ambos Capitanes tanto del Equipo Alpha como del Equipo Bravo encabezaban el entrenamiento donde previamente, habían iniciado con una dura sesión de calentamiento y calistenia. 

—Señores, como ya lo saben, cada lunes iniciamos actividades con combate de exhibición, para medir sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… —Anunció Enrico Marini a sus subordinados. 

—Maldición, aún no me recupero de la paliza que Barry me puso la semana pasada. —Se quejó Edward por lo bajo. 

Como parte de las actividades del escuadrón de élite, los integrantes de los Equipos Alpha y Bravo solían realizar combates de exhibición para practicar sus habilidades en diversas artes marciales y peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde los Capitanes de cada uno de los equipos escogían a un integrante del equipo contrario para que lucharan frente a frente. 

—Redfield, un paso al frente. —Habló con voz potente el Capitán del Equipo Bravo, escogiendo al oponente para el integrante de su equipo. 

—Demonios, escogió a Chris. —Murmuró Kenneth. 

—Siento lástima por el imbécil que se enfrente a Chris, el chico no ha dejado de entrenar en toda la semana, incluso en horas extras. —Mencionó en voz baja Joseph Frost esbozando una sonrisa ladina. 

Fue entonces que lo vio por primera vez. Era un joven alto, esbelto pero atlético; de piel bronceada por el sol pero que a leguas se notaba su ascendencia estadounidense, cabello castaño oscuro y unos profundos ojos azules. En conjunto era un chico bastante guapo, pero había algo en él que inspiraba más respeto con respecto a los otros chicos. 

El Capitán Wesker que había permanecido callado y estoico volteó a mirar a todos los integrantes del equipo Bravo, hasta que finalmente escogió a la persona que se enfrentaría a Chris Redfield. 

—Valentine, un paso al frente. 

En cuanto escucharon al Capitán Albert Wesker nombrar a la única chica de S.T.A.R.S. Sonidos de murmullos interrumpieron el disciplinado silencio. 

—¡Silencio! —Ordenó con voz de barítono el Capitán del Equipo Alpha. 

—Cap-Capitán—Tartamudeó Brad para llamar la atención de su jefe.—¿No le parece que es demasiado poner a combatir a Jill contra Chris en su primer día? —Sugirió débilmente, en un intento de abogar por su compañera. 

A pesar de las gafas de sol, Brad Vickers sintió la mirada envenenada de Albert Wesker sobre él, y este iba a decir algo para reprenderlo, pero Enrico Marini intervino. 

—Tiene razón, Brad. Es el primer día de Jill y aún no tiene idea de qué consisten nuestros entrenamientos. 

Wesker negó con un ademán en señal de que no quería escuchar más alegatos y finalmente deliberó. 

—Ningún criminal le tendrá piedad ni se portará como un caballero con Valentine solo porque es una mujer. —Argumentó con severidad, lanzando esta advertencia más para sus subordinados que para ella. —Si ella no es capaz de defenderse por sí misma ante uno de sus compañeros, menos se atreverá a luchar contra los peores criminales. Así que si no se siente con la capacidad de hacer frente a uno de mis hombres, —expresó mirando por primera vez a la chica de cabellos castaños. —tome sus cosas y márchese, en S.T.A.R.S. no hay lugar para la gente con dudas. 

Esto fue un duro golpe a su orgullo. Ella ni siquiera había protestado ni había tenido la oportunidad de opinar sobre si estaba dispuesta o no a enfrentarse con el tal Chris cuando su jefe ya estaba recalando con ella, gracias a la "intercesión" de sus compañeros. Quizás su oponente era muy bueno, pero ella también tenía lo suyo; en el ejército no era conocida precisamente por ser una cara bonita, ya que era bien sabido que la valentía era uno de sus muchos atributos. Y si lo que quería su arrogante jefe era ver un espectáculo digno del mejor escuadrón de R.P.D. lo iba a tener. 

—Usted tiene razón, Capitán. —Hizo uso de la voz por primera vez, manifestándose con seguridad. —Un criminal no se detendrá ante mí porque soy una mujer, así que acato sus órdenes con gusto. —dio un paso al frente, —y desde este momento aprovecho para decirle a todos que no necesito tratos especiales ni consideraciones en razón de mi condición femenina, yo no llegué a S.T.A.R.S. para buscar algún tipo de trato preferente. —Terminó levantando el mentón con orgullo y obedeciendo las órdenes de su superior. 

El Capitán del Alpha Team sonrió con satisfacción y le ordenó al integrante de su equipo colocarse en posición de combate, a lo que Valentine acercándose más a él hizo lo mismo, estando listos para luchar. 

—Ya conocen las reglas; están prohibidos los ataques a los ojos, garganta, brazos, ingle, articulaciones o empeine, así como agarrar o empujar sin alguna técnica de derribo. ¿Está claro? —Enunció el Capitán del Equipo Bravo y dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando a ambos oponentes en un cuadrilátero que estaba pintado con cal sobre el césped, como una especie de ring improvisado. —Cuando suene la campana, el combate se dará por iniciado. 

El silencio inundaba el campo, el sol se escondía detrás de una nube que viajaba errante, arrastrada por la brisa de la primavera. Una cría de ave decidió que era el momento perfecto para demandar alimento y rompió con el abismal silencio.

Chris Redfield empezó a moverse primero, tomando su posición de pelea favorita. Sentía hasta pena por la chica nueva y percibió que su jefe quería espantar a la única fémina que se atrevió a unirseles. La miró y empezó su ataque, decidido a sacarla de un golpe.

Jill observó al hombre frente a ella avanzar, llevaba una fiera determinación en los ojos. Algo le gritaba peligro en su interior. Escuchaba el pasto crujir bajo las botas de su oponente. Esperó a que el castaño estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y saltó hacía la izquierda, evadiendo por completo el puñetazo del chico, quien la miró incrédulo mientras ella retrocedía.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas que me quedara quieta y lo recibiera?— Comentó ella, ya a una distancia segura y más en incredulidad por la actitud del chico que por burla. Unas risitas se alcanzaron a oír por su comentario en el público que los observaba. El muchacho se sonrojó un poco.

—Solo estaba calentando— Murmuró en tono de molestia. Y procedió a acercarse de nuevo a ella, listo para darle un puñetazo que igualmente la chica evadió con agilidad pero ahora Chris lanzó una patada hacia donde ella había terminado después de evadir el primer golpe; intentó esquivar de nuevo pero la patada alcanzó a rozarle el estómago y ella se dio cuenta que si recibía un golpe directo estaba acabada y con una futura estadía en el hospital. El chico sonrió pensando que tenía ganada la pelea, por lo que trató de abrumar a Jill con una combinación de golpes y patadas rápidas, haciéndola perder terreno.

Jill sabía que estaba en problemas, si llegaba a caer no tenía duda alguna de que ese gorilota le partiría la cara después del comentario que aunque no fue su intención, sonó muy burlón. Trató de calmarse para no perder la noción de las cosas. Esquivaba cuanto podía y lo que alcanzaba a darle solo era daño superficial. La gente alrededor empezaba a animarla y eso hizo que Chris se volviera aún más agresivo y errático con sus ataques.

Al notar que el combate entre ambos se ponía cada vez más agresivo, Marini quiso intervenir para calmarlos, pero la mano del Capitán Wesker lo detuvo. Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar el encuentro. 

Y en ese momento, Jill tuvo una idea casi suicida. El próximo ataque de él sería un puñetazo. Ella intencionalmente recibió el golpe en su estómago y aguantando el dolor, lo desvió hacia la izquierda, tomando prisionero el brazo derecho de Chris en su axila. Con la mano derecha, alcanzó el cabello castaño del chico y tiró hacía abajo mientras que su rodilla derecha subió con fuerza para encontrarse con el mentón del muchacho, lo cual atontó a Chris ya que vio todo blanco y fue presa de la confusión.

Jill aprovechó el momento para colocarse rápidamente en la espalda del hombre joven, y se trepó en ella, cruzando las piernas y presionandolas en la cintura del chico y ahorcandolo con sus brazos por el cuello. Jill ya no pensaba más que en apretar cada vez más.

—Es suficiente— La voz del Capitán del equipo Alpha se escuchó entre el silencio atónito de la multitud. —He gastado mucho tiempo en entrenarlo como para que lo mate Valentine, además es ilegal.—Expresó con su voz seria, pero que igual provocó las risas bajas de los soldados. 

Jill dejó ir al chico y este le dedicó una mirada casi de desprecio; la chica nueva no sólo le había herido físicamente, le había herido el orgullo que era mil veces peor.   
Ella quiso darle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero de inmediato el joven rechazó el gesto, poniéndose de pie por sí solo. 

—Muchachos, el combate ya terminó, así que vamos a la sala de entrenamiento, hoy es día de práctica de tiro. —Señaló Enrico llamando a su equipo para dirigirse de nuevo al interior de la Comisaría. 

Después de salir del improvisado cuadrilátero de tierra, la recién llegada seguía en silencio a sus compañeros, frotándose el estómago para intentar calmar el ardor del puñetazo recién recibido, cuando escuchó la voz del Capitán del equipo contrario llamarla. 

—Valentine. 

Al escuchar la mención de su nombre se frenó en seco y volteó a mirar al rubio de gafas oscuras. 

—Usted no va para ninguna parte. Desde este momento, te quedas en el equipo Alpha. —Ordenó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión ante los ojos atónitos de sus subordinados y de los miembros del Equipo Bravo. 

—Mierda...—Murmuró Jill encogiéndose de hombros y sintiéndose incapaz de protestar o de sentirse halagada, mientras notaba a sus espaldas la sorpresa de sus compañeros y la mirada iracunda de Chris Redfield.


End file.
